Watching videos on YouTube
by LiliesAreWhite
Summary: People watching glee films on YouTube. Starts with just Blaine, Wes and David but later more people join. Each chapter is a different point of view.
1. Single Ladies

**I was really bored so I decided to write an easy story about people watching glee club on YouTube. It starts with just Blaine, Wes and David but later more people join (I know Wes and David got portrayed in "Special Education" as not as fun as I've written them, but for me they'll always be another Fred and George)**

**Disclaimer : All belongs to Glee**

**Chapter 1**

BLAINE POV

I was sitting at my desk doing my horrible math homework when my roommate and his crazy best friend suddenly ran in with a laptop in their hands.

'Blaine. Blaine! You've got to see this' cried out Wes

'Remember when yesterday we were talking about maybe letting spy-boy audition for the Warblers. And you really wanted him to join and we were wary that he might not be a good singer. Well, we've changed our minds!' carried on David

'Okay…. And what brought on this change?' I asked.

'Well today we were bored out of our minds so we took out my laptop and went to YouTube. Then we typed in Kurt Hummel, you know, to see if he's any good'

'You did what! That's invading personal privacy, you know?'

'Oh who cares. You've got to see what I found!'

I rolled my eyes but went to look anyway. It was open on a YouTube video with the title : Single Ladies – Kurt, Tina and Brittany lip synching.

The video was posted by someone named : HugeFanOfMcKinleyGleeClub and he wrote : Kurt has no idea that I posted this here. If he found out I would be so dead. But I just couldn't resist when the camera rolled out of Kurt's bag and this video was on it. Enjoy.

'Ok, so turn it on' I told them, now quite eager, wondering what was on it that would make Kurt so mad.

The film was in black and white. It showed a really cute guy and two backup dancers dancing to Single Ladies. Wait a second. The cute guy – it was Kurt! A younger one for sure and without the look that he had gone through a lot in the past few weeks.

I can't help a giggle escape my lips when I notice what he's wearing. It's so Kurt and so not in the same time. The down part of his costume is nothing new. Designer shoes and skinny black jeans. But the top! A normal black t-shirt is covered by a black jacket with sequins – yes sequins - around the edges. He's got a tie – also black – and a black and sequined glove on his hand.

Before we now it we are all on the floor laughing so hard I think we might burst. Just when we're starting to calm down Kurt does the smacking his butt move. And then we double up with laughter again. My stomach hurts so much but I just can't stop laughing.

After about 15 minutes we stand up and realize that the video had finished.

'So Blaine, did you like it?' asked David trying to keep a straight face and not exactly being able to.

'Yes… It was very, um, professional and stuff'

And then we burst into laughter again.

'So, let's watch the next video' said Wes

'Ok, it's called McKinley Glee Club – First Time at Regional's, a Journey Medley'

'Ok, let's start!'


	2. Journey Medley

**Disclaimer : All belongs to glee**

**Chapter 2**

MERCEDES POV

'Guys, come on. We've got to find Kurt and kidnap him before he goes to bed!' I yelled at my glee club

'Mercedes, do we have to?' whined Santana

'Yes. Today is the anniversary of our first good performance ("Don't Stop Believing") and so we all have to celebrate. Kurt included'

'Okay, what room did you say he was in'

'27, he told me through Skype'.

We were walking, trying to be as quiet as possible when suddenly Rachel cried out

'Oh my god! Someone's listening to our performance at Regionals. I can totally hear my voice'

Even though we all thought she was imagining things we stood next to the door Rachel pointed at and tried to listen. And amazingly she was right. We quickly knocked on the door and burst in.

I immediately recognized Blaine, walked up to him and said hi.

Rachel stared me and then started screaming ' TRAITOR!'

I rolled my eyes and said ' Rachel calm down. This is Blaine, he's a good friend of Kurt and Kurt once introduced me to him so we know each other. Don't worry, I'm not fraternizing with the enemy or anything'

She caved in but still looked suspicious 'My name is Rachel' she said 'And why did I hear my voice coming out of your room'

They all look at Rachel as if she's crazy and personally I don't blame them. 'Oh' said one – the Asian one - 'You're from new directions right?' We all nodded and he carried on ' Well, me and my friend David here were bored so we went onto YouTube looking for Kurt performing some songs because we want to see if he's good enough to be on the Warblers.'

At this I hear myself – and others – yell out 'Of course he's good enough to be on your stupid Warblers. He was one of the best singers on New Directions.'

Of course Rachel had to add 'But never as good as me. But still quite good'

I can see them looking at us and I can tell they don't exactly believe me. 'Fine, let's watch all the videos this person has posted on YouTube and then you will see how well Kurt sings and you will apologize to us for not believing. Ok?'

I clicked the play button and suddenly everyone turned silent to better hear the song.

When the song finishes I looked at the Dalton boys to see what they were thinking.

'Well that was good' all three of them said 'We definitely have competition at Sectionals'

'Thanks' I replied 'Unfortunately, Kurt didn't have a solo here' we all glared angrily at Rachel 'But I hope the next video is him singing'

Suddenly Rachel gasped and said 'Um.. do we have to watch the next film?'

We all nod our heads while Finn goes up to her and says 'Baby calm down, it's definitely not as bad as you make'

But, when he looks at the title he suddenly goes pale and quickly agrees with his girlfriend.

Slightly annoyed now I say 'Oh for God's sake Finn! What's the song'

'Push it…'

**A/N Would you guys prefer me to keep on changing the POV or would you rather I stayed with just one (if so who)? Originally I planned in changing the POV but I really don't mind either. Let me know :)**


	3. Push It

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Glee**

**Chapter 3**

WES' POV

'Push it!' I exclaimed 'You guys sang Push it?'

'Um.. Well, we're not exactly proud of this but we were desperate' replied Rachel

David and I both looked at them with raised eyebrows.

'Well, when we started our glee club we only had 6 kids. And to get more people to join we tried showing them that all we do in New Directions is have sex – which isn't true – and to tell the truth it sort of worked'

While I was processing this information in my head Blaine said '6 kids! You only had 6 performers! Who were they?'

Rachel was just about to reply when Mercedes cut in 'Me, Tina' pointed to the Chinese girl 'Artie' nodded in the direction of the boy in the wheelchair 'Rachel and Finn of course and….'

'And….' We asked wanting to know

'Kurt!' She exclaimed. We stared at her in shock. None of us knew he was in the group from the very beginning.

'So let's start' said an Asian boy trying to break the tension.

After about 20 seconds we were interrupted by David saying 'Wow you guys are hot' while the New Directions tried not blush and didn't succeed.

The next interruption is a minute later

'Wait a second' exclaimed a really red Blaine 'Did Kurt just hit your butt?'

We all laughed at the tall boy's expression before his girlfriend glared at us and returned to the song.

When it finished to tell you truth I was speechless.

After a few minutes the pretty blonde said 'I remember when I first saw this song. I was still dating you then. I was scared you were cheating on me with her'

'Oh yeah, you're the one to talk' replied the tall boy

'Oh for God's sake Finn. It was a 2 years ago! Lay of me' she replied

Once again there was silence. This time it got broken by Artie saying 'I can't believe how stupid we looked' and starting to laugh.

We all look at each other and before we know we're all laughing.

'So, what's next?' I asked

'A song called Rose's Turn' replied Tina looking confused 'Do you guys remember singing that?'

'No' they all replied

'Oh, just press the video and we'll see what it is about' Mercedes said in a bored voice.

**A/N I don't know when the next chapter will be out. If I have time tomorrow I'll send it then but if not I'll send it when I get back from my grandparents (after Christmas).**

Question : Would you like a specific song to be shown. If yes, name it in reviews and I'll try to do it :)


	4. Rose's Turn

**Disclaimer : All belongs to Glee**

**A/N : When I started writing this chapter I felt like screaming because I had no idea what to write. So the reactions will probably be different than you all expected. **

**Chapter 4**

FINN'S POV

Artie had just pressed play when it got stopped and the smallest Dalton boy said 'Is that Kurt in those clothes?' When Mercedes nodded he carried on 'But Kurt would never wear something like that'

'Oh but he did. For a whole week too' Someone added.

'Really? But why?' He asked 'I mean Kurt would only wear something like that if he had some kind of ulterior motive. So what was the motive?'

We all shook our heads apart from Mercedes who suddenly started talking 'Do you guys remember when Kurt's dad and Finn's mum started dating'

We all (apart from the 3 Dalton boys) quickly said 'Yeah' and Mercedes went back to telling the story.

'And well Burt was getting on really well with Finn, you know talking about girls and football'

'Okay, yeah, but what did have to do with Kurt?' I asked, a bit muddled.

'For God's sake Finn. How stupid are you? He was jealous'

'Jealous? Of who?' I ask.

'Finn, you really are an idiot. His mum died when he was six right? And he always had only his dad. And then you came and started taking him away' explained Mercedes 'Not that I'm blaming you. That's just what Kurt felt'

Thinking about this made me feel a little bit guilty so I was grateful when Santana said 'So, that's why he started dating Brittany?'

'What?' screamed Blaine 'You dated Kurt?' he asked pointing to Brittany.

'Yes. He wasn't a very good kisser but he had soft hands'

We all looked at her with raised eyebrows but she just shrugged and turned on the film.

When the video finished it seemed everyone was feeling muddled and guilty. The Dalton boys were the first to say something 'Ok, it seems we owe you an apology'

When no one replied they started looking uncomfortable so I quickly said 'Sorry, we're just a bit shocked and confused. We had no idea Kurt felt this way'

'Yeah, from what I see even Rachel feels a bit guilty and that has to mean something' added Merc.

'Why do you guys feel guilty?' asked one of the Warblers.

'Um.. well we all knew Kurt felt left out but we sort of didn't do anything about it' said Puck

'Not that I'm not sympathetic or something but I don't get what the big deal is. So he sang a song saying that he wants to be the best and stuff. That doesn't mean he feels that way' asked Wed, Wes or something like that.

'You don't understand, do you?' I asked and the three Dalton boys shook their heads 'In our glee club we sing all our feelings instead of saying them. And Kurt would never sing a song –by himself – that doesn't relate to him'

'Ah' replied the tallest one and once again there was silence which was quickly interrupted by Rachel 'Why did he say I would be nothing without him? In the song?'

'Um… Well I think he just meant that it was you he was most jealous of'

'Oh, well that's not a surprise'

Everyone groaned apart from Rachel who smiled and said 'Oh, Dalton boys, prepare yourselves for something you really aren't expecting. Next video, Cheerios performance of 4 minutes'

**A/N : So? Was it really bad? Hope it wasn't :)**


	5. 4 Minutes

**Disclaimer : All belongs to Glee**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update. Everything's just so frantic. All the teachers keep giving us tests and there's so much learning. Well anyway :) I know I'm repeating Blaine's POV but I just couldn't see this chapter shown by anyone else. I got a few requests asking for the chapters to be a bit longer so I hope this will be better. **

**Chapter 5**

BLAINE'S POV

I stared at the New Direction kids. Truth be told I was kind of freaked out by their acting. They were all laughing really loud and nudging Mercedes, so I guessed this video had something to do with her.

But when the film got turned on, I immediately decided that I had guessed wrong. On the screen was a cheerleading group dancing to a Madonna song.

Only when I heard the singing did I realize that I had been right. _So Mercedes was a cheerleader?_ I thought surprised. _That doesn't really seem like her._

And then I saw Kurt. My jaw was practically touching the floor but I just couldn't close it.

'K, Ku, Kurt was a cheerleader?' I stuttered out.

'Yep' replied Quinn looking really smug 'He was great! He helped us win Nationals'

I look back at the screen and I couldn't help but notice that Kurt looked really cute in the tacky cheerleader outfit. It was so different from his normal designer clothes but it actually suited him just fine.

When he and Mercedes started walking down the middle I told myself that I would focus on Kurt's singing voice and not the way he looked.

Unfortunately, Kurt then decided to bend down while saying 'Uhh' and I completely zoned out for a while. When I finally gained control Kurt and Mercedes were returning to the cheerleaders. I am fully in awe from the way Kurt could dance and sing.

I wondered if everyone else was thinking what I was so I looked around. Puck – and my two annoying best friends – were staring at the girls legs and at their miniskirts. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Quinn and Mercedes were laughing and singing along. The two cheerleaders – Brittany and Santana, I think – were talking about which one looks hotter in their uniforms. I was bursting to shout out 'Kurt looks hotter than all of you put together' put I assumed that wouldn't go down to well.

The Asian couple are trying to dance along with the cheerleaders and not exactly succeeding. Rachel and Finn are in their own little world and aren't even paying attention to the video. Oh well, seems like I'm the only one who is so much entertained by Kurt's dancing.

Realizing, that I once again my thoughts had trailed off, I returned to the film just in the time to see Kurt shimmer down Mercedes' back and then do this cute hand moving motion. I couldn't help blushing and when Wes noticed he raised his eyebrow. I quickly looked away embarrassed.

Then the girls did some kind of roll on the floor which apparently was quite sexy because the guys turned that bit on again. And again. While they were all engrossed in the dancing I tried to pick up Kurt's voice. I had sang with him before but each time he took the women's part and sang it a completely different tune. I was amazed that he could sing both high and low so perfectly.

When the routine started again I noticed how well organized they all danced. Not one move was out of place. It was all ideal. The song finished with the two singers saying tik tok tik tok tik tok.

'So, what did you think of our performance?' asked Mercedes.

'It was great' the three of us answered together

'But why was Kurt on the Cheerios' I added 'I mean I never pictured him as a cheerleader'

'Well, let's just say that Kurt and I were feeling sort of solo deprived and when couch Sylvester suddenly gave us this opportunity we took it'

'Ah' that explained a lot 'But I had no idea Kurt could sing such a low range'

'Yeah, well Kurt is full of surprises' said Quinn and wagged her eyebrows at me.

Hoping no one could see my blush I quickly went and clicked on the next video_. Hmmm 'Jump – mattres commercial'_. When I read the title out loud everyone from McKinley quickly started saying 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no'

This just caused all of us from the Dalton to quickly want to find out what was there.

**A/N : I hope that's better. I could have written more but I am just so busy right now. I will try and make the next chapter longer**

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	6. Jump!

**A/N : Really sorry for the late update. I failed one of my math exams and my parents wanted me to take it again and they made me practice maths all week! So boring. I will try to update as soon as possible :)**

**Chapter 6**

DAVID'S POV

_They did a commercial? _I thought astounded.

'Yeah, we did a commercial' said Santana in a embarrassed voice.

I looked at her slightly freaked. I was sure I had not said that out loud. That's when I noticed she was talking to Blaine. _Ok, my bad_.

When the video started and the ND kids (that's what I call the the New Directions – it's a nice name and all, but such a mouthful) suddenly appeared all dressed in blue pajamas I caught Wes' eye and taking turns we said

'Oh'

'You'

'Guys'

'Looked'

'SO CUTE!' we finished together.

'Shut it you two' said the hobbit, who unfortunately is our best friend and Brittany – Kurt's ex-girlfriend.

I looked closely at the screen. They all looked so much younger in this video.

'How old were you when you did this?' I asked

'Um, it was about a year ago' answered their lead singer.

_A year ago, no way! _I was just about to voice this thought but Wes said it just as I was about to open my mouth.

'Um, yeah, a year. I think the PJ's just made us look younger' explained Mercedes

When Finn came down the middle singing 'Ahhhhhh' we all sniggered and he hid his head in his hands.

While I looked at the video I couldn't help but notice how wonderfully coordinated all the moves were. They even finished all their flips at the same time.

'How long did it take you guys to make this routine. I mean it's like perfect.' I asked amazed

'Not that long actually' answered Quinn 'but we had the help of the wonderful dancer Mike Chang' with that the Asian boy stood up and did a little bow while we all clapped and laughed.

While looking at the commercial I realized why Kurt missed the ND so much. He never says anything but you can see from the way that he talks about them that he really misses them. They look as if they were having so much fun. Yeah, they looked a bit crazy, but still. Here at Dalton everything has to be so formal all the time and sometimes I wish we had the guts to be more mad.

When the video showed all of them jumping out at different times, I couldn't help but join in with the yelling:

'Mike!'

'Santana!'

'Finn!'

'Tina!'

'Kurt!

'Mercedes!'

When all the names were called out, we all have different expressions on our faces. Me, Wes, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes and Mike were laughing really much. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were singing along to the song. Rachel – the diva, from what I've heard – was trying not to laugh. And not succeeding.

When I saw them all jumping around Artie I felt really sorry for him. I can't imagine not being able to walk and I realized just how much he must have missed out.

But then Kurt does something so cute I can't help but make my thoughts leave the wheelchair boy. It's a sort of 'come hither' thing with his finger. Wes and Mercedes and I can't take it anymore. We all rolled onto the floor laughing. The commercial is great, but every time I see them they all so young and innocent I can't help snorting.

At the same time we started laughing more and more, Blaine stopped. I looked at him and he was blushing and staring at screen Kurt with a look that could only be described as lust. I raised my eyebrow and beside me I felt Wes doing the same thing. But, as always, Blaine just avoided our looks and returned to the film.

At the end when they all said that cheesy line 'Come on down to mattress land!' even Rachel had started giggling slightly. But then she stared and the screen and instantly sobered.

And when she read the title out loud 'I want to hold your hand' all the of the ND did the same. This really confused me. From what I remember that Beatle song was a happy one, so why where they all looking so down?

**A/N Not really happy with this chapter either but I felt really guilty for not updating for so long that I decided to put this in. The next chapter will probably be in Rachel's POV but I'm still not sure.**

**Rate and review :)**


	7. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**A/N : It is really hard to write about someone listening to a song, when every time you hear it you want to cry. Believe me, it is :P Oh, and I decided to do it without showing the memories of Kurt as a little boy (because it would be really hard to explain how they got them and stuff).**

The film started differently than all the others. Instead of singing it showed Kurt speaking in a pained voice. He was saying something emails, his dad and some condition.

I heard Wes beside me ask 'Condition? Was his dad ill or something?'

'Yes' answered Rachel 'He was comatose in the hospital after having a heart attack. Terrible times' she added with a shiver.

'Comatose?' I echoed quietly 'When was this?'

'About two months ago' replied Quinn, the pretty cheerleader. She then pressed play again.

When Kurt got to the part of his mother's funeral several New Direction kids had tears in their eyes. And when he started talking about squeezing his dad's hand, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I knew how much Kurt's dad meant to him. The boy was always talking about how great and understanding the man was. Even David and Wes had stopped fooling about and were listening intently.

The Kurt in the video was a Kurt I had never seen before. It was heartbreaking to see the usually composed and brave guy breaking down so much. He looked even worse than after Karofsky had kissed him and I thought that was really bad.

When the music started we all stared and listened as hard as we could. The song was much slower than the original version but it sounded really great. But I didn't have the strength to marvel at Kurt's voice. Even after the first line I realized that the song was sung with so much passion and love that it struck me to the core.

I always knew that Kurt loved singing but watching this I realized it was also something else. While singing he completely cut out the whole world. His expression was distant, as if remembering good times, good memories. Memories of his father, I'm guessing.

When the music sped up it changed the view and instead of Kurt showed the glee club. They looked almost the same as now. The cheerleaders all looked crushed. Rachel had tears in her eyes and was holding on to her boyfriend as if her life depended on it. Mercedes was looking at her best friend with awe and love. All the boys looked deeply shaken. Even their coach was looking stricken.

When the song stopped with Kurt wiping his eyes, the room fell silent. Gathering all my courage I whispered out:

'How bad was it with Kurt?'

'Really bad' answered Mercedes while everyone else nodded 'He stopped talking to everyone. Always had tears in his eyes. Wouldn't let us pray for his father. Sided with Sue Sylvester. Hell, he even stopped sing. That song was the first one he sang in 2 weeks!'

I nodded, not able to say anything. For Kurt not to sing, it had to be serious. Very serious.

My thoughts were interrupted by Wes asking 'By why wouldn't he let you pray for his father?'

The New Directions looked at each other before Rachel replied in a very soft tone 'Kurt… isn't exactly religious. To tell you the truth, I don't really blame him. If I had gone through as much as he had, then I think I wouldn't believe in God either'

'So he's not religious... That still doesn't explain why he wouldn't let you guys pray'

'Well, he was having a really hard time then. And we didn't even know about the bullying. And I think he just needed something to vent his anger out'

When Rachel finished explained the room fell quiet again. It seemed everyone was depressed about the song.

'And it wasn't as if we were good friends, either' admitted Mercedes 'Instead of being there for him and encouraging him, we were doing everything to make him believe in God.

I nodded not really listening. I couldn't help but be in deep awe about Kurt. The boy had been through so much in his life. First he had lost his mother, then the bullying, the unrequited love and now his father was in hospital in a coma. I'm sure I would be in deep depression after all of that. But that's the thing about Kurt. He really is one of the bravest people I have ever met.

My thoughts were interrupted with Wes and David talking out loud trying to loosen up the tension 'So, what's the next song?'

When Brittany read out 'Le Jazz Hot' I looked up. I absolutely loved that song. But who in the glee club was talented enough to sing it?

**A/N : I know I said it would be in Rachel's POV but a couple of people reviewed and asked if it could be in Blaine's. I am for 99% going to write the next chapter from Rachel's head. She always fascinated me with her character so I can't wait :).**

**R&R :)**


	8. Le Jazz Hot

**A/N : Ok, this was actually quite hard to write. Harder than any other chapter, surprisingly. So if it's bad, really sorry :)**

**Chapter 8**

RACHEL'S POV

I always knew Kurt was talented. It's a fact. Like the fact that Finn and I were made for each other, or that I will be famous one day.

Kurt was also surprising. The first time he surprised me was during our Diva Off. It was so unlike him to sign up for something that he wasn't sure he could do. Throughout the whole of last year, Kurt surprised me nearly every day. So I shouldn't have been surprised when he announced that he would be singing a duet by himself. But I was.

The first time I saw Kurt singing 'Le Jazz Hot' I tried to listen hard, I really did, but the words he said about him being alone kept on echoing in my head. In those few sentences, I had felt closer to him, than I had ever felt to anyone else before. He was so good at keeping all his emotions and feelings to himself, that I had never noticed how alike we were.

So when I heard that the next video would be 'Le Jazz Hot' I felt happy. Maybe now I'd be able to listen better.

I couldn't help a smile form on my face when Kurt appeared with a robe around himself. Most of the people near me did the same.

' So Kurt was the one that sang the song' I heard one of the Warblers ask, clearly impressed.

'Yep and he totally rocked the house' answered Mercedes.

_Ouch, that hurt._ Deep down, I knew Kurt was the one that should of won the competition. Sam's and Quinn's duet was okay, but nothing compared to what this one person did on his own.

He hit every note perfectly. Every high and every low one was sang brilliantly. The costume and chorography too was great.

When the video finished our glee club all had huge smiles on our faces and some of us were laughing. Not at him, just at the sheer brilliancy of the song.

Meanwhile Kurt's friend – Blaine, I think, was staring at the computer as if there was something close to God on the screen. His cheeks were flustered and he had a smile that practically screamed 'I want to jump you right now'. _Oh, so the boy has a crush,_ I thought with a smile. Maybe he and Kurt could get together. The poor boy deserved it after all he had gone through.

The other two Dalton boys were staring at us as if we were mad.

'Are you guys mental' one of them finally said, addressing all of us, while we stared at him confused 'Why, on earth, did you let him leave your high school. If we had such a singing voice in our glee club that wanted to leave, we would have been our knees begging the person to stay' he finished, while his friend nodded on.

'Um, well, tell you the truth, we never really appreciated Kurt as much as we could've.' I answered 'We all knew he was really talented, but we never really gave him any solos or anything. Now we know how big a mistake that was'. When I had explained silence fell over the whole room.

'By the way, who voted on us?' asked Quinn 'I was sure Kurt would win'

I stared my feet hoping no one would notice my weird behavior. Luckily everyone focused their attention on one of the Warblers who had said confused

'Won what?'

'Well, we had this duet competition at glee and they won' I answered pointing at the blondes.

'But if it was a duet, why was Kurt singing the song by himself?' the boy continued, not noticing all our guilty faces.

'Well, he sort of didn't have anyone to sing with, because everyone had already chosen a partner, so he decided to sing one on one.'

'Couldn't have one of you just sang with him. I'm not saying the song is badly sang, actually, it was absolutely great. I'm just feeling a bit sorry for Kurt, you know having to sing by himself while everyone else sang with their boyfriend/girlfriend'

We all sat on our chairs, ashamed of our behavior. The silence was interrupted a minute later when one of the Warblers, wanting to ease the tension looked at the screen and said

'So, the next song is : My life would suck without you? Happy or sad?'

**A/N : Yay! One of my favourite songs coming on next. But from who's POV should I write it in….**

**R&R :)**


	9. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N : For those who weren't sure where this song took place it was in episode Sectionals near the end.**

**Chapter 9**

QUINN'S POV

Thinking about last year is confusing. There are the hard parts – getting pregnant, getting thrown out of home, lying to Finn, but there are also the good parts – finding a really good friend in Mercedes, joining glee club and having much more fun than ever before.

The song that we're about to watch is like a reminder of all the happy times we ever had together, so I couldn't wait until we watched it. Unfortunately Artie had different plans.

'When did we sing this song. I don't remember it' he asked

'You don't remember it?' gasped Rachel, shocked that someone doesn't remember every song we had ever sang 'Well, Artie dear, do you remember when we went to Sectionals and Mr Shue couldn't come and we had to put together a show in an hour' when he nodded she continued 'and then we won, we were all really happy and Mr Shue returned and we decided to sing him a song….' Seeing Artie's confused face she sighed 'Do you really not know where I'm going with this?'

It seemed as if a light had turned on in Artie's head because he nodded and said 'Oh, yeah. After Sectionals. Stupid me'

Feeling quite annoyed because I really wanted to see the video, I leaned in to press play but once again someone interrupted.

'Wait, what? You guys but together a show for Sectionals in an hour and you won?' asked one of the Warblers.

'Yeah' answered Mercedes looking smug.

'But why? Couldn't have you prepared before?'

'We did prepare it before. But we had this little problem. In our a school there is a charming lady called Sue Sylvester. And the thing she hates the most is our glee club. So, when she heard about us going to Sectionals she decided to do anything to stop us from winning. First she got our couch thrown out. And then she leaked our song list to the other schools. You can imagine our shock when we arrived there and heard the other two groups singing our songs' continued Mercedes.

'Oh, god. That must have been horrible' said Blaine

'It was' Rachel said 'But luckily, Finn came and saved the day. He brought us a song and I sang a ballad that I had been rehearsing since I was little. Oh, and Brittany and Mike came up with all our dance moves'

The Warblers were all looking at us in amazement before bursting out together 'You guys are fantastic!'

'Yeah, we know' said Santana while the rest of us rolled our eyes at her.

'So, anyway can I turn it on now?' I asked and not waiting for a reply pressed play.

It was exactly as I remembered. Even though it was just all of us having fun, I seriously think it was one of our best performances yet.

After about 30 seconds, Mercedes yelled out 'Last Name!'

We all understood at once that she was pointing out from what other songs we had gotten the moves from and after a while we all joined in.

'Hate On Me' she yelled out later while we all laughed.

'Single Ladies' yelled out one of the Dalton Boys, surprising all of us. I made a mental note to ask him how he knew about that, after we had finished the video.

Then I noticed us – the three cheerleaders dancing and quickly said 'I Say I Little Prayer'

'It's My Life' 'Confessions' 'Halo' 'Walking On Sunshine' was called out by various people in the room while all the Warblers stared at us slightly freaked out.

'Sit Down You're Rocking The boat' laughed Artie and Rachel, Tina and Finn soon joined in.

For a moment there was silence as we all stared at the screen but suddenly we all recognized one of New Directions most famous dance moves from the song 'Push It'.

When the song finished most of us were sitting and talking or giggling about what we had just seen, when one of the Warblers suddenly said

'Are you guys always so loose while singing?'

We all stared at each other in confusion 'But we weren't really that loosened up' I answered for all of us 'Usually we just burst into song, singing about emotions, some of us dance, the others sing along, some just look. That's when we're loosened up. This we actually practiced for a while'

'Wow' they replied and seeing our confused expressions they said 'It's just that here at the Warblers everything is really stiff and formal.'

'But, where's the fun in that?' asked Brittany 'I mean, the thing I like the most about singing is the fact that I can just be myself and have fun'

All of us from New Directions stared at her. Usually her comments were really weird and dumb but this one was actually normal.

After I while we realized that we hadn't said anything for some time and I looked for something that could break the silence. That's when I remembered what I had thought about before and I addressed the Dalton boys

'How did you know that the dance moves were from Single Ladies. Did you see the football team dancing to it?'

'Football team?' one of them replied 'No, we saw, Kurt and two of his friends dancing to it in these cute black clothes'.

'You saw that!' screamed Tina 'Please don't tell me it's on YouTube'

'Oh, it is. We'll show all of you later' he added and then returned to the computer screen.

'The next song is Give Up The Funk. You guys sing funk?'

'Maybe' I replied with a wink while beckoning to Tina to turn it on.

**A/N : So? Love it? Hate it?**

**R&R :)**


	10. Give Up The Funk!

**A/N : A lot of people were wondering if Kurt would appear anytime soon. He definitely will. Probably in about a chapter or two. It's just I've already planned out what the reactions will be to these other two songs and it wouldn't work with Kurt there. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 10**

TINA'S POV

Before Regional's, things were hard. Quinn was depressed and angry about how the whole world treated her. Finn was walking about mooching over Rachel while she ended up having her heart broken and being splattered in eggs. Yeah, those times were hard.

But it was worth it to see the expressions on the Vocal Adrenaline faces when we told them that we had payback and we sang them "Give Up The Funk!"

The film got turned on, but after two seconds it got turned off because of the laughter coming out of our lips made it impossible to hear anything. After just one look at Kurt I had started laughing and soon our whole glee club had joined in. Kurt looked great in his outfit, but we all remembered the major fit he had thrown when we told him what he had to wear. In the end he only agreed because we bribed him with tickets to the theatre and let him accessorize himself with a tie and sparkly hat.

When Kurt's impressively low voice filled the room through the speakers I leaned in, eagerly waiting for the rest of the song. However, the video was once again interrupted, but this time by one of the Warblers :

'Kurt can sing that low?' he said 'Is it even possible for someone to be able to sing so high and so low?'

Rachel rolled her eyes and said 'Of course it's possible. The person has to be talented, though. But we all already knew that, so it wasn't really a shock when he offered to sing the beginning'

This, though was apparently a huge shock for the Warblers. They each had huge grins on their faces and I'm sure I heard one of them saying 'We're so going to rock this year at Regional's' while the other had started laughing and saying something about 'have to let him join the Warblers first'

I saw Rachel wanting to ask them what they were talking about but luckily Santana turned the video on again, otherwise we probably would've been made to stay and listen to her talking to them all evening.

When we all walked in I let a little giggle out again. We all looked so different than normally. I think that was the only time I had ever seen Rachel in something so short. And Brittany's hair looked so adorable fuzzed up like that. The only two people that looked reasonably normal were Puck and Mike, because what they were wearing was close to what they always wear.

The film managed to go on for a minute before Sam stopped it suddenly and looked at his girlfriend with a weird expression. I think we all knew it was because the football player knows Quinn as a normal, organized and sensible girl. But in the song, her dance moves were daring and extremely funny.

When all of us start moving in, each of us doing a different dance moves, we once again all started laughing. The song and dance is so different than what we normally do, but I still think we did great.

The first person moving down is Kurt doing a cute "gun moves" with his hands. Next is Matt, who unfortunately changed schools at the end of last year. I didn't really know him that well, but apparently him and my Mike were quite good friends. After him is Quinn, who even though is pregnant, is twirling and swirling as if her life depended on it. Then comes up Brittany doing her awesome dance moves. We really should include those one day in our performances. And lastly, Santana, me, Rachel, Artie and Mike doing some "funky" moves.

As nearly always, the song was finished by Mercedes singing the last note and Puck adding 'See you punks at Regional's'

It was shame that we hadn't won that time, but thankfully we could have kept our glee club going on. I can't imagine life without our practices.

'So, what did you guys think?' asked Mercedes bringing me out of my thoughts.

Two of the Dalton boys looked at each other, nodded and then said:

'You'

'Were'

'Absolutely-'

'Amazing' this time they were interrupted by their smaller friend, the one that apparently really helped Kurt with his bullying problem.

'Yeah, we were pretty good, weren't we?' said Rachel 'But it's a shame we didn't win Regional's. What I wouldn't do to wipe that smirk off that stupid, traitor Jesse'

'Jesse, as in Jesse St. James, lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline?' We all nodded so the Warbler boy continued 'But why was he a traitor?'

'Oh nothing big' said Quinn sarcastically 'Apart from the fact that he switched to our high school, broke Rachel's heart and then left us a week before Regional's, which made us lose'

Seeing their shocked faces I decided to add 'You have to get used to the drama that goes on in our glee club. Believe me, there's more drama here than in a bad sit-com'

We all laughed apart from Rachel who was staring screen and saying quietly 'perhaps we should skip the next song'.

'What song is it Rach?' I asked, thinking that it was probably a video were she embarrassed herself. But when she read out 'Defying Gravity' I realized she wasn't doing it for herself, she was doing it for Kurt_. Man, the girl really has changed._

**A/N So next song Defying Gravity. Hmmm… I'll probably write it in Blaine's POV again. I know I've already done so quite a lot of times, but I just can't see it being written differently.**

**Hope you liked. Please review :)**


	11. Defying Gravity

**A/N : This was hard. So much different possibilities of what to do came to mind. Lastly I settled on this version. Hope it's okay :)**

**Chapter 11**

BLAINE'S POV

The New Directions were oddly quiet after Rachel had announced what song would be shown next. Wondering what story was behind it, I decided to ask when we had finished watching.

The screen showed their lead singer singing 'Defying Gravity'. I lost myself in her singing, it was a really good rendition of the song. After she sang the last note I opened my eyes about to ask her why she looked so sad before, but I got a stopped by the song starting again.

This time the person on the screen was Kurt. Before, Rachel had obviously been singing to an audience. Meanwhile Kurt was sitting alone in the practice room, dressed as usual, very fashionable and sitting in a _wheelchair?_ That's weird, I don't remember him ever telling me he was hurt enough to not be able to walk.

'Oh, don't worry' said Artie suddenly and after I second I realized he was talking to me 'To show support for me, the glee club rolled around in wheelchairs. He wasn't hurt or anything'

Wow, it seems Kurt wasn't exaggerating at how good friends they all are. They really were close.

When Kurt started singing I'm sure my jaw dropped. Even though I have already heard him sing, every time I hear him I'm amazed at his wonderful skills.

The song, unfortunately for me, is stopped by Mercedes a few seconds later 'Why didn't they show Kurt singing at the Diva Off? Why did they upload him singing by himself?'

'Diva Off?' I heard Wes say beside me before I got a chance.

'Rachel and Kurt both sung the song to see who would be better at singing it' explained Mercedes

'And, who won?' I asked, almost a hundred percent sure it would be Kurt.

'Rachel' I probably looked skeptical because she continued 'Kurt couldn't sing the high F'

I felt myself frowning. I was so sure he would be able to do it.

'It was weird though' said Rachel interrupting my thoughts 'Kurt kept on persuading Mr Shue to let him sing the song. And it's unusual for him to try for something so hard unless he's sure he can win'

When she finished her boyfriend put his arm around her and stretched to press play.

The girl sung the song greatly, sure. But it was nothing compared to Kurt. He looked so adorable while singing – no wrong thoughts. _You are just his mentor. Oh who am I kidding. _I thought, laughing at myself. _I'm crushing hard on the guy._

Yes, he definitely sang the – the first part at least - better.

When the last note was about to be sang, we all turned quiet. Expecting to hear some kind of awful sound come out I was completely shocked when all I heard was a perfect high F.

I could feel David practically buzzing beside me from the happiness that finally at Dalton we had a good countertenor. It's one of the minuses of being in a only boys singing group. We haven't been able to sing at least half of the songs we would like to.

All was quiet for a while before hell broke loose.

'WHAT?' screamed Rachel

'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' bellowed Mercedes with as much volume as the latter.

Everyone was quietly saying 'What?' with muddled expressions.

'Why are you so mad, Cedes?' I asked confused

'The idiot for some unknown reason blew it off'

'Kurt wouldn't blow off a note. Especially not in a song that would let him sing at Sectionals' said Rachel but even she looked worried.

'Then how do you explain this?' continued Mercedes, clearly mad.

'Maybe, he had a bad day' she eventually stammered out but we all knew she was kidding herself.

This made me think. In some way she's right. Kurt would only blow off a note for some very important reason. Especially if the song was a chance to be a star. And the song was in Wicked! His favourite musical ever…

Maybe it was something to do with bullying. I mean that Karofsky kid apparently doesn't have any boundaries. I mean, threatening to kill someone because of what he did. Crazy.

So maybe, he had told Kurt not to sing the part or something. God, I always knew Kurt has been through a lot of complicated times but never that much.

'I know!' Quinn suddenly yelped 'Maybe the person that uploaded this video knows. Let's look at what they wrote beneath'.

We all quickly turned to Mike, who was sitting nearest to the screen. He hurriedly read 'This song was performed by New Directions two great singers. This was originally meant to be a Diva Off between the two of them but for some reason Kurt Hummel threw the highest note. I was actually surprised. I'm not that experienced in music but it was almost painfully obvious that the note was faked. I was surprised that no one in the glee club had noticed. If anyone knows why Kurt blew off the note, please leave a comment'.

He scrolled down but there were no comments left. Damn.

Hmm, so no help there. I still think this has something to do with the bullying.

'We should've known' said Mercedes 'We should've known that he had blown it off. Wow, we really are bad friends'

'Where is Kurt anyway?' asked Rachel obviously wondering about how they will confront him about what they had just seen.

'Umm, he has to study for some kind of history test tomorrow' I replied 'He's probably in the library'

'So….' Said Wes beside me, trying to ease the tension a bit.

'That was interesting' finished David.

'What's the next song?' I asked trying to help them.

'Oh My!' said Brittany 'Time Wrap!'

Everyone around groaned. I couldn't help but smile. They did Rocky Horror at their school. Wow!

**A/N : I'll probably bring in Kurt soon. And then I'll do some more of the songs that people had requested. After that, unfortunately the story will come to the end :P.**

**Please review :)**


	12. Time Warp

**A/N : Sorry for the short wait for the chapter. I had lots of things to do. Hope you like!**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews. Over 100!**

**Chapter 12**

ARTIE'S POV

The Rocky Horror was great fun apart from the situation I was in. The time when we were rehearsing wasn't great for me, seeing as Mike and Tina were being a cute couple and Brittany using me (even if she wasn't, that's what it felt like).

Of course, when Mr Shue first told us we would be singing it, we were all quite freaked out. I mean, we were weird enough without singing a show like that. But he was right, they people in the musical are just like us. We don't fit in, but we've got each other and that's enough.

When, Kurt came onto the screen, in that funny wig and looking so unlike himself, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Kurt and I were never good friends. He was always a bit too girly, a bit too bossy, a bit too diva-ish. But when he left McKinley, it really showed how much he had meant to the group.

His bickering with Rachel were famous, his great sayings were continuously repeated and we all kept on asking Mercedes and Tina if they had heard from him. Oh, Mercedes. The leaving of her best friend had hit her bad. She felt really guilty about not noticing how bad the bullying had got and no matter how much we told her that it wasn't her fault she still wouldn't listen. She really is stubborn sometimes.

My thoughts were interrupted by one of the Warbler guys – he introduced himself as David from what I remember.

'You got Kurt to look like that? How on earth did you manage it?' he asked

Thinking back, I don't think Kurt grumbling about his outfit. I wonder why.

'Well, Mr Shue asked him to be Frank N. Furter'

'Kurt as Frank N. Furter' interrupted the other boy from Dalton 'That's something I would pay a lot of money to see'

I was just about to agree, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Puck and Finn doing the same but before we could say anything Rachel hurried on with story, obviously angry that she had been interrupted.

'Yes, well, he was asked to be Frank N. Furter and he refused. But I think that after that proposition he was afraid to complain, worried that he would have to be him'

'Who played Frank N. Furter in the end?' asked David

'Only the most talented person in the whole glee club' said Mercedes while laughing 'ME, of course'

Seeing their shocked expressions, we all soon joined Mercedes in the laughter and it took a bit for us all to calm down. When we did Puck pressed play.

When Quinn started singing, the Warbler boys looked confused and asked us quietly 'who it was singing, because they don't recognize someone who looks like that in our club'.

We all pointed to Quinn who stood up and did a little bow. We told them that we would tell them the names of everyone the moment they were in the spotlight. (**A/N : I'm not sure if the person was Quinn or Santana. If it was Santana, sorry for the mistake**)

'Finn!' came the first cry.

'Artie' was shouted a second later. In the show I played Dr Everett Von Scott, who was in a wheelchair. It's a bit annoying actually. I haven't been to walk for years and I've gotten used to that. But it still angers me when I'm reminded that I can only always do two things : play a sick person like I did in Rocky Horror, or not participate, like I had to do during the mattress commercial.

While calling out the names of the people I admired our costumes. Sam, in his glittering gold shirt. Brittany and Tina (ah the irony : my two girlfriends had to be dressed in the same way) in their red and black dresses? Or were those things skirts? I'm not really into fashion, as Kurt used to remind me all the time, so I'm not sure what those things were. There was also Mike, in that hilarious wig and the glee club's famous couple, Rachel and Finn. Oh, and how could I have forgotten Mercedes. She was amazing in the role of the transvestite. We all looked so ridiculous and bizarre but we still had so much fun doing it. I'm sure, that if given the opportunity, we would have all liked to do it again.

My thoughts were interrupted by everyone exclaiming 'Brittany and Tina'

The two girls had appeared in the spotlight and were singing in a very very high pitch. They both looked amazing, but Brittany was way hotter.

When the video finished the two crazy Warblers, wpo I'm sure, could be twins screamed out.

'That'

'Was'

'So'

'Utterly'

'Amazing'

'Brilliant!'

I couldn't help blushing at their exclamation and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Quinn too had turned a bit red.

'Oh, it was nothing' I said but was interrupted by Rachel who of course had to disagree.

'It wan't nothing! They are right. It was amazing performance' she said 'It would have been more amazing if I had more lines in the song but I have to admit it was okay the way it was.'

Typical Rachel. It was good, but would have been better if there would have been more me. I swear, if she could, she would take a duet and instead of singing it with Finn, she would sing it by herself.

'So, what's the next film?' asked Puck

'One of our cheerleading shows at Nationals' answered Mike.

'Oh, god. It's really long' he said after clicking on it 'Almost 14 and half minutes!'

Mercedes suddenly laughed out loud and smirked while we all looked at the computer, wondering what would come up.

**A/N : Kurt will be appearing in the next chapter. And will everyone finally learn who was the mysterious person who posted the videos online? Find out soon**

**R&R :)**


	13. Celine Dion Medley

**A/N : Longest chapter yet :) Hope you like.**

**Chapter 13**

KURT'S POV

Academics were never really hard for me. In McKinley my lowest mark ever was a B-. I hardly had to study and I could still easily come in first place on a pop quiz. I wrote all the essays that were assigned in 30 minutes and still managed to get straight A's.

Here at Dalton, it's completely different. My first grade in this school was a D. _Not joking! _I mean come on. In McKinley, I think even Finn didn't have a D. Well, okay maybe he did, but you've got to admit Finn's not exactly the smartest person in the world.

After that horrible grade I decided to never humiliate myself like that again and started studying a whole lot more. Luckily the library here is huge and has got books on pretty much every topic.

That's where I am now. The library, trying (emphasize on the word trying) to read. But every time I start to look at the book my mind immediately wanders to different things, mostly people.

Mercedes, my best friend in the whole world. My transferring to Dalton only brought us closer. We spent lots of evenings talking on Skype until one of us was too sleepy to continue. Of course, it was different, how could it not be? But it was still great.

Rachel, who used to continuously annoy me with everything she did. I mean come! Wearing orange and pink can never work. Never. With a capital N. But when I left I realized how much I miss her and how much I actually like her. And she was very sweet about the duet thing.

Finn. Ah, Finn. Luckily I have gotten over my really weird crush. Things would be awkward – to say the least – between us. Surprisingly, he's actually a good brother and he thinks I am to, judging by the fact that he calls me nearly every day so I could help him with all his troubles and problems.

And then there's Blaine. I like him. No scratch that, I think I'm in love him. And there are times when I think that maybe, maybe something can happen between us. And there are times when I lie on my bed, thinking about his singing voice, his eyes, his kindness and I can't help the unwanted question pop into my head : What would someone like him see in someone like me?

Slamming my book shut I get to my feet and start heading back to my dorm. Halfway there, I noticed I still had about an hour till curfew. Changing my path I started walking in the direction of Blaine's and Wes' room.

When I walked in I was mumbling something about how much history and who on earth invented such a horrible subject.

After a second I realized that Blaine had guests. Wait was that Rachel? Suddenly Mercedes ran to me and hugged me in one of her bone breaking hugs. I hugged her back and looked at everyone in the room. My whole glee club – I mean my whole _old_ glee were here.

Suddenly I was assaulted by questions coming out from every side of the room. Unable to hear properly I only heard little words here and there:

'high F'

'jealous of'

'didn't you tell me'

'cheerleading outfit'

'black sequins'

'Madonna'

'YouTube'

Unable to take it anymore I screamed out as loud as I could 'SHUT UP!' Everyone turned quiet and looked at me.

Then I turned to Puck, Mike and Sam, who were the only ones who hadn't joined in, in the crazy question asking thing 'What on earth is going on?'

But before they got to say anything a sheepish looking Blaine stood up and started saying in a quiet voice 'Well, Wes and David were surfing on the internet and they thought that, you know, for fun, they would search for you in YouTube.'

'They did what?' I exclaimed, seriously alarmed. Judging by their expressions they had found some pretty embarrassing things on there and know I would be hearing about it all the time.

'They searched for you in YouTube' said Brittany as if explaining something to a little child while the rest of us all rolled our eyes.

'Yes, okay fine, but please tell me that you didn't find too much videos' I asked, praying, no hoping, that they had found one, maybe two films

'Umm, well the first video was Single Ladies, performed by you, Tina and Brittany in those black leotards'.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. __Please let this be a joke._

'What else?' I asked, already fearing the worst.

'Push it, I want to hold your hand, my life would suck without you, 4 minutes, give up the funk and….'

'And' I asked impatiently

'You singing Rose's Turn' Finn suddenly joined in the conversation making Blaine and I jump.

_Rose's Turn? How on earth did that get on the internet?_

'Kurt, why didn't you tell me how you felt about your father and me? We could have figured something out together?' Looking at his sad face I feel a bit guilty and start apologizing.

'That's not all' said Rachel from the corner 'There was also a video of our Diva Off. It showed me singing in front of the whole class. But it showed you while practicing. And during that practice, you managed to hit the High F perfectly. So, tell me Kurt Hummel, how come you can sing the note, but you blew it off?'

_Shoot. Quick, think of an excuse!_

'My throat was sore that day' I managed to get out of myself in the end.

'Kurt, please stop lying' this time it was Mercedes doing the talking 'I'm your best friend. I thought we tell each everything'

Looking at all of them I see that all of them seem interested and will not let me go without an answer so I give in and start to explain.

'Well, you know that I really like the song. And I practiced it for a long time before the Diva Off. But one day, I returned home and my dad was behaving weird. Like really upset and hurt. So I asked him what the matter was and, and it turned that while I was at school he had gotten a phone call. An anonymous one telling him his son was a fag.'

While saying the last word my voice shook and everyone shot me sympathetic glances while Blaine put his arm around me.

'That's when I decided that it's not fair to expect him to live with this. It's my problem and I was used to it' Here the grip on my shoulders got tighter 'But he wasn't. And I knew, the bullying would be even worse if a sang a girls part so I blew it. For him'

Everyone was staring at me in shock. No one said anything for a while and then surprisingly Puck was the first to say something:

'I was there' he said, while his head dropped 'Azimio thought it would be funny to call your dad and tell him that. I was there and I didn't stop it. I'm such a useless human being!'

My jaw dropped and I'm sure that all around, everyone had the same reaction. Puck feeling regret and being sorry is a once in a life time thing.

'It's okay' I heard myself say "I don't blame you of course.'

After my statement there was once again silence in the room. Deciding to break the tension I asked in a faked annoyed voice

'I am still really angry that you all watched these videos. That's invasion of privacy, you know'

We all laughed and I asked another question

'So, what are you guys watching now?'

'A certain performance of the Cheerios at Nationals' said Mercedes with a huge smirk on her face.

_She can't be talking about the Nationals where I sang the Celine medley. Can she?_

'And the lead vocal in the performance sings a beautiful Dion medley'

_Oh course it had to be those Nationals. _Someone out there is trying to make me die of embarrassment.

But when I see Blaine slightly drooling at me when I start dancing to the music I grin. Maybe this isn't so bad.

When the film finished I asked the last question I had on my mind 'Who posted these? And where did they get my personal videos, like Rose's Turn'

'The account name is HugeFanOfMcKinleyGleeClub' answered Mike. "we decided to see more about the person when we finish watching all the videos'

Already impatient I asked 'But how much films are left'

'Oh a few' answered Santana with a huge grin on her face.

Blaine, who had probably seen the irritation on my face said 'The next video has got a really long name. Mash up of : It's My Life/Confessions and Halo/Walking On Sunshine.

Ah, the performances when we were all high. Good times.

**A/N : I've already decided who is posting the videos but I decided to be mean and wait a bit before I post the answer.**

**R&R please :)**


	14. Mash Ups!

**A/N : Haven't done this POV for a while and I really like writing in it. Hope you like :)**

**Chapter 14**

WES' POV

Kurt had finally arrived. And the look on his face when he found out what we were doing was priceless. And Blaine's stuttering apologies. I think I almost died from trying not to laugh.

Of course, when Kurt started explaining why he had blown of the note, the atmosphere in the room suddenly became very tense and awkward. I really felt for Kurt after what I had just heard. Because my parents were rich I had always gone to private schools. I knew Kurt was bullied in his old school but this was worse than I had ever imagined. Calling someone's house and saying bad things to a person's parents was taking it a bit too far.

My thoughts were interrupted with Blaine reading out the title. Mash ups? That's a good idea. We should try that with the Warblers. It might help with the whole loosen up idea.

'You guys did mash ups?' asked David.

'Yeah, it was a competition, girls against boys' answered Kurt

'Remember how Kurt wanted to be with the girls and then threw a fit when he couldn't be with them?' said Puck chuckling.

'I did not' yelled a crimson Kurt. Receiving a lot of pointy glares and nudges he continued 'Well, I did want to be with the girls but I did not throw a fit.'

'Sure you didn't Kurt, sure' replied Quinn while Kurt stuck out his tongue at her.

The video started with five boys standing on some sort of stage, all of them standing backwards, apart from Finn. Who, I'm guessing from all the videos we watched is the lead singer.

They were all dressed identically, in black trousers and jacket with a white shirt underneath. They all had converse sneakers on their feet. I'm guessing Kurt put the outfit together.

When Finn started singing a really dopey grin came on his face. The Finn in the room put his head in his arms and started muttering something about never believing the school nurse ever again. _Hmmm, weird._

One by one all the boys turned and joined in singing. Of course, Kurt had to be different than all and had accessorized his outfit with a scarf.

When they got to the chorus they all started dancing – or should I say jumping – up very energetically.

When the lead started punching and kicking the air the video had to be stopped because we were all laughing so hard you couldn't hear the song.

_I wonder if they're always this alive while singing,_ I thought.

When the guy on the wheelchair rolled in and started doing weird dance moves on his chair I started wondering. The guys looked almost high, but would they be stupid enough to do drugs?

When the Asian boy stepped forward and started doing some amazing dance moves my thoughts were confirmed. They were either high, or had drank a whole lot of coffee.

The song stopped with them doing a funny pose while all the girls clapped.

I was about to ask about my drug theory but Blaine got there first.

'You guys were high, weren't you?'

'Ummm.. Maybe?' answered Kurt

'But it was all Finn's fault' added Artie.

I was about to ask to explain why he said so, but we all realized the video hadn't finished. Now on stage were 6 girls in bright yellow dresses. Wow, they sure looked hot! Especially the blond one with curly hair, who after a second I connected with Quinn. She probably had curled her hair for the song.

When the camera moved around and showed the expressions of all the girls it was clear that they were high too. Their grins were so huge they almost fell off their faces!

When the lyrics started I recognized the words from Halo and Walking on Sunshine. Expect their version was faster. Way faster.

When they started dancing you had to admire their energy. They were dancing, moving around the stage and didn't seem at all out of breath.

Somewhere near the middle the camera changed viewing points and showed the boys listening to the song. The guy with the mohawk and the black guy were staring at the girls with lustful expressions. Mike, the dancer, was looking at them in awe, I'm guessing that he was liking the dance moves that he could see. Finn, the lead singer of the guys, was staring at one of the girls intently. _I'm guessing Rachel? _Artie's head was bobbing with the music. But the person that amused me the most was Kurt. He, for some unknown reasons had put on sunglasses and was staring at the girls with a smile plastered on his face.

'Kurt' I started

'Why are' continued Wes

'You'

'Wearing'

'Sunglasses?' we finished together.

'Well, you know, the dresses that they had on were really bright and it hurt my eyes so I decided to put the glasses on'

'As a joke, right?' I asked

'NO! My eyes really did hurt' he carried on but even he couldn't help from giggling a bit.

A while later on stage the girls did another thing that I would have never expected. They started rolling their heads, making their hair fly in every direction. It looked so ridiculous and so cute at the same time.

The song finished with Rachel singing a high note while putting her hands in the air.

'So, spill… What was it with the drugs?' I asked, really curious.

'Well, Finn was feeling really stressed out with everything that was going on, you know, his girlfriend was pregnant, he had to work to pay bills, he was the quarterback, he had –'

'Get on with the story Rachel!' interrupted Quinn.

'Ups, sorry' apologized Rachel before continuing 'And so, the nurse, who was currently Mr Shuester's ex-wife, gave him "Vitamin D" pills. Of course it turned out that they were actually drugs, but anyway. And so he took them and gave them to all the guys. After their performance, Kurt came to us saying something about being a honorary girl and he gave us the tablets'

'From what remember, his exact words were : Even though I've been grouped with the guys, my loyalty still lies with you' interrupted Mercedes.

'Shut up!' yelled Kurt, once again blushing furiously.

'So, then we took the pills to have a fair chance in winning the competition. End of story'

'But who won?' David asked, obviously wondering the same as me.

'Umm… well Mr Shue sort of found out and we got in real trouble and in the end no one won'

'But if someone won it would have been us' said Tina

'No way! We were way better' answered Puck and a heated argument erupted between them.

I was having a lot of fun seeing them jump at each other's throats but unfortunately Blaine had different plans because he suddenly screamed out:

'People. PEOPLE! Be quiet!' When everyone fell silent he continued 'The next video is Don't Stop Believing'

'Yay' screamed out 6 different people from every corner of the room, Kurt included. _I wonder what that's about._

**A/N : Next chapter coming up soon. Feedback makes me happy :)**


	15. Don't Stop Believing

**A/N : I know I've used this POV lots of times before but I really love writing in it. This is one of my favourite glee songs. I hope I did it justice! **

**Chapter 15**

BLAINE'S POV

All in all I'm glad Wes and David showed me these videos. Who knew Kurt could sing so good. In fact, their whole glee club is amazing. We really will have it hard at Sectionals. But at least we'll know some of their main singing tactics.

And Kurt looked absolutely cute in the films. Well, apart from the ones were he looked so sexy, like in Le Jazz Hot or 4 Minutes. _No! Once again wrong thoughts. Kurt is just your friend…_

'By the way' Rachel started saying 'if the next song isn't up to our normal standards it's because we had only just founded glee club, there was only 6 of us in the group and our coach had just left us because his wife was pregnant.

_Only six people! _Wow. Kurt wasn't exaggerating when he said that the glee club there was unpopular. Here in Dalton, the Warblers like rule the school. It's so different.

On the hand, I wonder who the 6 people that had started New Directions would be. They had to be really good. Hmm.. Definitely Rachel, the bossy girl. Finn too, probably. Maybe Mike the dancer? Oh and his girlfriend, the Asian punk girl. Quinn was probably part of the glee club from the beginning too, from what I've heard in stories. That leaves one more person.

Oh course. Mercedes. Yep, she for sure. How could I have forgotten about her.

When the video started I got a huge shock. The singers came in one by one singing to the music. And the first person to appear on the screen was Kurt.

Kurt had been one of the founders of New Directions? That's why he missed them so bad! Wow. I always knew he was in the glee club for a long time but to be in it from the very beginning. That's something I hadn't been expecting.

'You' started saying Wes, who was just as shocked as I was

'Were' carried on David

'In New'

'Directions'

'From'

'The'

'Very'

'Beginning!'

'Umm… Yeah' replied Kurt looking a bit confused 'What's so weird about that?'

'Nothing it's just we never knew and it came as a surprise' answered Wes. I knew he was lying. He was worried that if Kurt was so close to the New Directions he wouldn't want to join the Warblers. And the Warblers needed someone like Kurt on their side.

After Kurt, Mercedes appeared on the screen. Yes, one right so far.

Then came Tina. Two right. Rachel and Finn – four right. Not bad. I waited for the last person to appear on the stage. But no one did. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me and I called out.

'I thought you said there was 6 people singing this song, then why are there only 5?'

'Well, I was the last singer' said the boy in the wheelchair. 'And I was standing in a different place on the stage, I'm guessing you'll be able to see me later'

Ah, so I had been wrong about Mike being the last founder. Still, 4 out of 6 wasn't that bad, was it?

Artie was right. He appeared a second later, sitting next to the jazz club and playing on an electric guitar. Wow, didn't know he could play.

Rachel and Finn were singing the leads. Again. That must've been annoying. Her in the Dalton, the leads are changed all the time. But from what I've seen in all these videos, whenever they're singing as a group those two always take the lead.

Confused I asked them 'Why, is it always you two singing the lead roles?' while pointing to Rachel and Finn.

'Because we can sing better than anyone in the whole group' answered Rachel.

I was just about to snap at her telling her Kurt was way more talented, when he said something first.

'Rach, dear, I know you think you're best at everything. But you've got to realize, that the only reason you got all the solos was because Mr Shue favoured you two. I mean, Quinn's voice is fantastic as is Cedes and everyone's else. I mean I think I even prefer their signing to yours'

Rachel flared up and was obviously going to reply but she didn't get the chance. She was interrupted by half of their glee club laughing.

Wes turned to me and gave me a look that said 'I think they've finally lost it'. Wondering if he was right I asked them:

'Why are you all laughing?'

'Oh, It's just we really missed all the fights Kurt and Rachel got into at McKinley. You see, Kurt here was the only one brave – and bothered – enough to fight with Rachel about solos, dance moves, chorography, clothes, basically everything. And we're all laughing because even though so much has changed, and Rachel and Kurt are friends now, they're still at each other's throats all the time' explained Quinn.

Returning my gaze to Wes I gave him a nod that said 'Yes, they have most definitely lost it'.

Hmm… Maybe this could be a advantage, you know, the fact that our competition is bonkers.

When they got to the chorus, they all stood together in a half circle. It was moments like this that made me realize what Kurt was talking about. Before, he had told me that everyone in the glee club was different and most of them didn't even like anyone else in the club. But they were a family, he had told me. And they will always be there for me. Like I will always be there for them. Even if the problem is something completely nonsense.

While they were standing there in that half circle, all their differences could be seen. Finn was by far the tallest. Tina looked a bit shy. Kurt as always, had his head held high and he and Mercedes were singing to each other. It's good to know they were already friends back then.

In that moment Kurt looked happier than I had ever seen him. His smile brightened his whole face and his eyes were gleaming with happiness.

They were all different, but while singing together, they looked great as one.

When the video came to an end, I looked up and gazed at Kurt. His eyes were filled with tears and his whole body seemed tense and stiff.

I scooted up to him and sat next to him. Then, whispering in his ear I asked 'What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything.'

He looked at me and smiled 'Oh, it's nothing big. It's just I miss them, a lot actually'

I nodded, knowing how Kurt had to feel. Luckily, our little exchange went unseen by the rest of the people in the room. They were all too busy talking about the song.

Wanting to comfort my friend better, I put my arm around him and hugged him. My eyes caught David's and he raised his eyebrow and mouthed 'Just friends?'

I think he got the message to bugger off when I shot him a look that if possible, would have killed him.

I was so occupied with the boy that was leaning on my chest and the way his hair slightly fell in his eyes that I didn't hear the next song being called out. I only realized the next video had started when I heard Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' come out of my speakers.

They had sung Gaga. Wow. They really weren't kidding when they said they can sing every genre of music.

**A/N : I don't know why Rachel always comes out so bossy and bitchy in this fanfic. I really love the Kurtchel friendship and in my next fic I will definitely put Rachel in a better light :)**


	16. Bad Romance

**A/N : From what I've read everyone has been waiting really long for this chapter and is very excited. Hope I don't disappoint! Oh and I made Santana quite bitchy and mean in this but from what I saw in the last few episodes she behaves that way to Kurt so...**

**Chapter 16**

DAVID'S POV

Why on earth doesn't Blaine just gather up courage and ask the poor boy out. I mean it's obvious he likes him back. Friends do not hold hands. Friends do not cuddle together. Friends don't open up to each other at once. But no, the idiot won't ask him out. No, let's just stay friends and cause each other a lot of fretting. Good plan Blaine, really good.

And not to mention the fact that if I ever hear him talking about how Kurt's eyes are so many different colours and they always look so beautiful. And his hair, I mean Oh My God, it's always so amazingly styled and blah blah blah. I will puke. Honestly. I am not joking.

It didn't surprise me that Kurt had been in New Directions from the very beginning. It sort of made sense. I mean he's really close to them and talks about always being there for each other. Oh, and the fact that he was in the 6 people that had performed Push It was a dead giveaway too.

From what I saw, Blaine and Wes were surprised. But then again they're not really the two smartest people alive. Really, it's just a matter of putting two and two together.

The fact that they had sang Bad Romance didn't shock me too much either. Kurt like totally idolizes Lady Gaga and has all her songs on his iPhone. So it makes sense he convinced them to sing Bad Romance.

But, as usual my friends were shocked and surprised.

'You' started saying Wes obviously think I would join in and finish. Deciding to have a bit of fun I didn't say anything. He turned to glare at me before continuing 'Sang Bad Romance?'

'Yeah' answered Mercedes 'What's so weird about that?'

'Nothing, it's just I can't imagine any of the Warblers agreeing to singing it' said Blaine

'We had the same problem' said Rachel 'And so in the end the girls sang Bad Romance while the guys sang Shout It Out Loud by Kiss'

'HEY!' Kurt suddenly screamed out 'I am not a girl and I sang Bad Romance too'

'Oh, sorry Kurt, it's just you sing like a girl and you act like a girl so sometimes we mix you up' said Santana chuckling while Kurt and Blaine shot her look that was positively deadly.

When the video started I noticed that they were wearing costumes. Wow, this day just gets better and better.

'Oh My God!' I squealed in a girly voice and waited for Wes to come in and finish my statement. Of course I forgot that Wes wouldn't have let me go without repayment for not helping him out before and so he kept his mouth shut, making me finish by myself 'You guys did the costumes! And you looked so cute!'

Unfortunately, for my moment of fun I was hit by several pillows coming from different directions. Why do Wes and Blaine have to own so many pillows and cushions. It's just not fair!

I heard Kurt start the video with the first line. The person singing is dressed in a dress made out of _bubbles? _And is wearing a platinum blond wig.I think it's the Asian girl but I'm not sure.

The camera shows all the of them and I admire their costumes. Quinn, the pretty blond, was wearing a huge pink dress, really really long eyelashes and even had pink in her hair. Mercedes was wearing some sort of sparkly silver costume and had a blue wig with a huge bow sticking out of it. Brittany – the girl Kurt dated – was wearing a weird lobster mask. Her friend, the one that is really hot, was wearing a really see through outfit. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

The two I love the most are Kurt's and Rachel's costume. Kurt, looks absolutely brilliant in a light blue costume/dress thing, with a white wig on his head and massive heels.

Rachel, on the hand, looks so bad, it's funny. That's why I love it. Her dress is made out of toys, which are everywhere.

When I saw her appear on the stage, I couldn't help but explode with laughter, luckily everyone else in the room was chuckling too. Even she wass!

'Whatever possessed you too wear something like that?' asked Blaine

'It was meant to show that I was deprived of a childhood –'

'Shut up' said Santana.

'Yeah' continued Kurt 'If you hadn't appeared the next day looking way better, I think I've never spoken to you again out of shame'

Everyone chuckled a bit more at his statement, apart from Rachel, who had decided to pout. It was hilarious.

Throughout the whole song everyone kept on joining in and singing. It reminded me of how me and my sister always used to sing.

Whenever we heard a song that we would like, we would sing, dance, hum along until someone told us to shut up.

I haven't had that much fun singing since she left for college last year. The Warblers have got amazing voices and we spend a lot of time practising, but it's never this relaxed. There's always a panel of judges sitting behind the table and commenting on how well we're doing.

But here, everyone is just doing what they want. Artie and Brittany are swaying and snapping their fingers to the music. Rachel and Finn are humming while singing a bit in some places. Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn and Santana have stood up and they're all dancing to the music.

Blaine and Kurt are singing as loudly as possible while Wes is purposely missing all the notes and making everyone shudder at his singing. I join in, and together we make the song sound absolutely horrible.

When the film comes to an end everyone is laughing and smiling.

Mike waltzes up to the computer making all of us laugh even more. He looks at the screen and then says 'The next song is To Sir With Love' while giving a sad smile.

Everyone from ND stops laughing but all of them still have huge grins on their faces. Hmm.. I wonder who sings the next song.

**A/N : I'm not sure in whose POV to do the next song. Just not any of the Warblers, because the last few chapters have been from theirs. Please help.**

**Oh, and I'm going skiing for a week. I hope I will have enough time to post another chapter before I leave, but if not, unfortunately you'll have to wait until I come back, because we probably won't have the internet there where we're going :(**


	17. To Sir With Love

**A/N : Wow this was hard. Santana isn't really my favourite character so writing from her POV was weird. Oh, and I know her bitterness to Quinn might be a bit too much but I always got the feeling that Santana didn't really like her. Anyway, hope you like.**

**Chapter 17**

SANTANA'S POV

I do like glee club. And I love singing. Not that I'll ever admit it to everyone, but I really do.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen to my reputation if people found out that New Directions was the thing that made my day whole. Of, course, cheerleading was too, but in the Cheerios there's always Quinn. Perfect Quinn, with her perfect cheerleading moves and her perfect body and her perfect, charming boyfriend. In glee club she's there too, just less noticeable.

You see, Quinn and I don't like each other. We pretend to. This boosts up our status in the school. Quinn, Brittany and I are like the 3 princesses who rule the school. And we all know that if we didn't have the 'friendship' of the other we would instantly fall. Well, Brittany probably doesn't know, but then again she thinks 1 + 1 is 11.

Even though she isn't too smart, Brittany is like my best friend. And occasional lover. But all in all we're just best friends.

The video starts and I wait for the music to fill the room. But no, God had to be evil and put up our speech that came before it on the film too. I know that the moment I hear it I will burst into tears again and then my makeup will smudge.

The first person to speak was Matt saying something about the fact that he was just a boy the crowd. And it's true. Before glee club I hadn't ever noticed him and I cheerleaded for his football team!

Next came Mercedes and Tina, each of them saying some important words coming from their hearts.

Quinn of course had to boast about the fact that she was head cheerleader. Typical. I have no idea why Puck liked her and not me. Sure, she's pretty but still.

Them Mike appeared saying that he only used to dance in his room. It's so funny, because I just can't imagine him without his dance moves. It's like imagining Brittany being normal or Rachel being kind.

Oh my turn. Yes I did hate everyone in the glee club. But things changed. And now, even though I act all bitchy and mean towards them, they are still some of the best friends I have ever had.

Brittany agreed with me which wasn't exactly a surprise. We usually think alike when it comes to liking or disliking people.

When Kurt said his comment the cute, but small guy from Dalton who is obviously gay said

'You weren't honest about who you were? Really, you?'

'Um, yeah sort of. I pretended to have a crush on Rachel, so people wouldn't find out about me being gay'

Unable to stop myself I said 'But you know whole school already knew. I mean no straight guys has such an interest in fashion or can sing that high'

'Yeah I know, I was stupid back than' admitted Kurt while Mercedes laughed.

When Puck said about him tossing people into dumpsters the Warblers expressions suddenly changed from cheerful to stony faced.

'You were one of the people who bullied Kurt?' asked the one who had his arm around the boy before.

Then Puck, being the very intelligent person that he is had to go and nod his head muttering a quiet apology. The brown haired guy looked absolutely livid and only calmed down when Kurt put his hand on his shoulder and said that everything's ok and that Puck is a great guy now.

Sam, trying to help his friend get out of the uncomfortable position of having glares sent at him clicked the video on again.

Ah Artie. Brittany's boyfriend. No offense, but to have never kissed a girl when you're 16 iis just lame. Either you're gay or so ugly no girl wants to go out with you. I'd probably go with the looks. The wheelchair doesn't exactly push people closer to you and please. Who still wears sweater vests!

When Rachel said 'And I was getting slushied' Kurt turned to her and said

'You know, that wasn't exactly fair. I mean all of us, apart from maybe Santana and Brittany were being slushied at least once a day'

'Yes but I was being slushied the most' she argued back

'Really? What's the most slushies you got in your face during one day?'

'4' she replied

'4' said Kurt while laughing a humorless laugh 'You girl, are lucky. Imagine being slushied 6 times and then finding that they had somehow gotten the key to your locker and spilt shushies all over your books'

We all stared at him in amazement. He had never told us any of this before.

'I'm sorry to break some friendship moment' said one of the Dalton boys, the higher one 'But what the hell does being slushied mean. I'm guessing it has something to do with those ice drinks, right?'

'Yeah. In McKinley there was this routine, that if someone was bottom of the food chain they deserved to have a slushie thrown in their face. Not only did it completely spoil one's outfit, but it wasn't exactly pleasant to have one of them thrown at you' Mercedes finished her speech with a shudder.

'But, wait. Kurt said that he once had 6 thrown at him. What did he do with his clothes afterwards?' carried on the Warbler, obviously interested with the situation.

'Normally, we all carried around 3 outfits just in case. When it wasn't enough, we just had to walk around soaked through and absolutely freezing' answered Kurt 'Oh yeah, and then there was the time when it was really bad, so we all walked about in rain coats… Anyway, turn the video on' finished Kurt, who you could see had enough of the conversation. The Dalton boy was about to say something but Finn's voice coming out of the computer stopped him.

While Finn talked about losing his father my thoughts drifted to the boy. He's an ok friend but I sure as hell don't like him in any romantic way. I'm still wondering about whether to tell Rachel that I slept him with him. Hmm… no I still haven't made up my mind.

After Finn, Rachel carried on saying that we had won, even if the judges didn't think so. And truth be told : we had won.

When Mercedes said the words about glee club never ending I felt wetness in my eyes. Even though I pretend I'm not, I'm actually quite an emotional person. And listening to this just reminds me of all the good times we had together.

It also reminded me of the fear that we all felt when we thought it was the end of glee club. We would all be losing one of the most important things in our life.

The song starts with Rachel singing. As much as it pains me to say so, I have to admit that she's talented. Then comes Mercedes and Kurt each of them singing brilliantly. I've never really understood why Mr Shue hadn't given Kurt more solo's. I mean if he sang something in that amazingly high voice of his on Sectional/Regionals we would have a whole lot better chance at winning.

When the song finishes we are all trying to not let tears fall. We all know it's silly, because glee club hadn't got cancelled in the end but we just can't help ourselves. Or at least that's how I feel.

'So… What exactly happened that made you say all those deep things' asked one of the Warblers

'Well, we had just lost Regionals and we were told that New Directions would be cancelled unless we won and went on further'

'You were told your club would be cancelled just because you hadn't gone on?'

'Yep. You see our school doesn't exactly have a lot of money and we weren't bringing in a lot of profit. But in the end Miss Sylvester somehow managed to persuade Higgins to keep the club open' I explained

'Sylvester? Wasn't she the one that hated your singing?'

'Yeah, she was. It was a huge shock when we found out the club would stay open just because of her. We all had no idea why she had done so but we were very grateful' said Tina.

The Warbler nodded and turned away. He seemed to be deep in thought., as were the other two. I wonder what they're thinking about.

'So, what's the next song?' asked Sam who looked a bit left out.

'Oh. You'll like this one' answered Mike while winking to the Warblers "It's Toxic time!'

**A/N : So, managed to post this before going skiing. Next chapter will be out when I return**

**R&R :)**


	18. Toxic

**A/N : Yay! I'm back! Did you see the super bowl episode? I personally loved it. Sue's rage was hilarious and Dave's confusion was really cute. And finally Finn is starting to understand why Dave hates Kurt so much.**

**About this chapter - I had no idea in whose POV to write it in so I settled for the easiest one. One of the Warblers :)**

**Chapter 18**

WES' POV

Just when I thought New Directions couldn't surprise me anymore they did. I honestly thought that after watching them perform GaGa, Rocky Horror, funk and Push It, there would be nothing that would astound me.

And then they announced that they would be singing Toxic and my jaw literally touched the floor.

'You' I asked

'Sang'

'Britney'

'Spears?' finished David

'Yeah we did' answered Kurt 'It took a lot of convincing '

'You mean shouting' interrupted Mercedes

Kurt blushed and carried on '_convincing_ Mr Shue to let us do it but in the end he allowed us to sing it'

'Wait a sec' exclaimed Blaine 'You screamed at a teacher?'

'Oh yeah' answered Santana 'One moment we were sitting and talking, the next Kurt is yelling at him to loosen up and stop being so freaking uptight'

'Wow' muttered David staring at Kurt in a different way.

'Who would have thought you were such an aggressive person?' I mockingly asked Kurt

'Shut up' he replied and quickly turned the video on before we got to laugh at him a bit more.

The film started with the hot girl – Brittany – walking in, leaning down and starting to sing. Her voice was actually quite good.

'Wow, Rachel let someone else sing' exclaimed Blaine chuckling slightly.

Rachel glared at him while Brittany said 'Well, she had to let me sing the Britney Spears song seeing as my name is the same as hers'

'What?' the 3 of us from Dalton asked while everyone in McKinley either shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

'My name Is Britney Susan Pierce. Britney S. Pierce. Britney Spierce' the crazy girl explained.

I was just about to tell her that Spierce and Spears isn't exactly the same but Kurt caught my eye and mimed 'Don't say anything'. Deciding to use his advice I kept quiet.

When the guys started dancing a few seconds later the video had to be stopped because of all the reactions. Nearly all the girls started wolf whistling while the guys all hid the faces in their hands. Well, with the exception of Kurt and Mike. They were simply looking around the room with a expression that said 'Yes I know I'm awesome'

When we suddenly heard a male voice I looked at the screen intently. They had made it into a duet? Interesting. Looking around the room, I wondered who had sang. The voice was definitely not Kurt's or Finn's.

When a slightly older looking man appeared on stage the film was once again stopped and the ND were suddenly attacked by questions from the 3 of us.

'Is that Mr Shue?' – Blaine

'No freaking way!' – David

'How on earth did you get him to agree singing with you?' – Me.

Of course I had to wait a few minutes before my question got answered.

'Actually' said Quinn 'We didn't persuade him. I think we would have rather he didn't sing with us but he was trying to flirt with Ms. Pillsbury'

'Whose Ms. Pillsbury?' I asked

'She's the guidance counselor at our school. And she and Mr Shue have been jumping around each other since they both started teaching' explained Kurt 'It's actually quite fun to watch them making fools of each other'

Everyone from McKinley laughed, probably remembering some funny thing that happened between the two teachers.

It's not fair! Here at Dalton we don't have any drama like that. Not for the first time in my life, I'm wishing that the teachers here were a little bit more fun.

I mean, our choir teacher is like a hundred years old and widowed. And all the other teachers are too boring to have a love life. Anyway, back to the video, because everyone (excluding Blaine, who can't keep his eyes of Kurt) is laughing and I want to see what happened.

When they get to the chorus everyone in the crowd started cheering. I'm not surprised. The vocals are amazing and the dance choreography is okay too. The costumes too are great. The guys are dresses completely in black while the girls have white shirts, black jumper things (Kurt would be ashamed that I don't know what they're called, but let's face it, I'm a hetero teenager, how on earth am I supposed to know how they're called) and high heels. They all look very hot and sexy.

When they start dancing more with their hips everyone is staring at the screen. David is checking out the three cheerleaders. Blaine, as usual, only has eyes for Kurt. Finn and Puck are looking at all the girls buts until Rachel hits them. Tina is admiring Mike's dancing skills and Mercedes is staring at Kurt? Hmm… I wonder if she's got a crush on him. But from what I've heard from Kurt, they're just good friends. If she has fallen for him, I feel sorry for her. I wonder what it's like being in love with a gay person.

Suddenly, someone in the audience screamed out 'Mr Shue, let me be your Britney' and we all fell about laughing.

After a while Puck said 'Hey that sounds like Lauren. Was that Lauren?'

'Whose Lauren?' asked Blaine, his curiosity getting the better of him.

'She's the newest member of New Directions' answered Quinn.

'And she's the winner of a dozen wrestling matches' added Puck

Blaine nodded, clearly impressed by the girls fighting talent.

The film ended with the professor doing a little spin on the stage and a loud ringing sound.

'Did you ever found out who turned on the fire alarm that day?' asked Kurt. Ah, that explained the ringing sound.

'No, we didn't' answered Quinn.

'I bet it was some kind of animal' added Brittany.

We all stared at her, confusion in our eyes.

'Just ignore Brittany' Kurt whispered 'she sometimes says weird things like those'

We all nodded and tried not to stare at her.

'So, what did you think?' asked Rachel

'Well if you' David started

'Are going to'

'Sing this well'

'At Sectionals'

'Then, we are'

'Absolutely screwed' I finished with a grin even though I was a bit worried. Their singing was really good and we would have to practice very hard to beat them.

'We won't sing this good at Sectionals' said Rachel and every head turned to her 'We'll sing better, because there I will be singing the main part'

I saw everyone in the room roll their eyes but no one said anything. Apparently the best way to survive with diva's like her is just to ignore her.

'So, what's the next song?' I finally asked

'Ride Wit Me!' exclaimed Mike while everyone from ND cheered and high fived.

**A/N : Thanks for all the review, favourites, and alerts :)**


	19. Ride Wit Me

**A/N : I know this wasn't a real performance but I so love all the emotions during the song and I really wanted the Warblers to see what singing is really about.**

**Wrote this chapter yesterday but my mum returned from work early and told me to get of the computer because I spent too much time on it so I didn't have time to post it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 19**

DAVID'S POV

Hmmm.. Ride Wit Me? That's Nelly's song, isn't it? I wonder who sang it. Maybe Finn, Puck or Rachel, Quinn.

When the video got turned on the first thing I noticed was the quality of the video. All the rest had been almost ideal. This one on the other hand was a bit rough, as if someone had taken it on a mobile.

The video also didn't show all of them at once. It did the opposite actually and jumped from person to person.

The first person to appear on screen was Puck and he was playing the guitar. Everyone from New Directions was either standing or sitting around him.

They all joined in singing and they were all completely out of tune, singing at different moments. But they all looked so undeniably happy, so care free that you just ignored that part. They looked like the best of friends, like a huge family and that is something that the Warblers have never yet achieved.

When we sing, we're always harmonized, our moves are never out of place and the performance is "perfect". But, I've never seen any of them smile as largely as Kurt did during the song, or be as relaxed as the ND. Maybe that's something we've got to work on. And maybe Kurt will help us with that.

All of them were singing 'Where there at, where there at, where there at, where there at, where there at', each of them jumping out at different times and doing little dance moves.

When they got to the first lines, the video showed parts of every person. There was Mercedes, who was standing up and clapping her hands. The two cheerleaders were also standing and they were dancing to the tune.

Kurt and the goth girl were sitting next to each other, each of them doing little moves with their hands.

Rachel was singing while happily looking in different directions and smiling at her friends.

Finn was playing the drums while Quinn was dancing next to him. I'm guessing they were still together when they sang this song.

When the video came to an end, you could easily sense that something had changed in the room. Everyone from New Directions had huge smiles on their faces and they were looking a lot more relaxed.

Blaine and Kurt - who were still sitting way too close for friends - were quietly talking to each other. I'm guessing that Kurt probably still really misses his old school and watching these videos can't be easy. Blaine is probably trying to cheer him up, because Kurt looks as if he might cry any second and Blaine is wearing his "I'm uncomfortable" expression.

I catch Wes' eye and I say

'That performance'

'Was so'

'Freaking Good…'

'Amazing!'

'Really?' asked Rachel 'I mean, singing it was great fun, but I don't think the vocals were that good'

'Why wouldn't they be good' interrupted Santana, her voice dripping with sarcasm 'We were all singing at different times, half of the time missing notes, but no, the vocals were amazing'

'No, really the performance was great' said Blaine.

And to tell the truth, the performance was great. Yes, the girl is right, the vocals weren't too good, but the moment you looked at the people you forgot about all of that in a second.

They all looked so carefree and happy. As if singing was the best feeling in the world.

Me, I like singing, but I don't think I feel so passionate about it. And from what I've seen at practices, all the Warblers feel the same.

For the first time in my life I'm seriously thinking that things at Dalton have to change. And luckily, I have some power at school. Starting Monday, the Warblers are going to have no idea what hit them. I'll make sure singing is not just another club after school. I'll make us have the times of our lives during practices.

Wes turned to me and nodded and I know that he was thinking the same.

Well, if we're going to change things, let's start things at once.

I pointed at Kurt and Wes seemed to get what I was trying to tell him because he stood up and together we went up to the boy.

'Kurt' I started and then stopped, having no idea how to continue.

'Would you like' Wes continued, helping me out

'To join'

'The Warblers?' Wes finished.

I crossed my fingers and hoped. Kurt would be a very helpful asset to the team. First of all, he has a marvelous singing voice which can hit notes no one else at Dalton can sing. Second, from what I've seen today on the computer, he completely understands the singing with your whole heart thing.

Kurt gave us a little smile and said 'Of course'. Wes and I high fived and cheered which got the attention of the other people in the room.

'What happened?' asked Mercedes

'Nothing big really' answered Blaine

'We've simply gotten a new member for the Warblers, who will help us win and we're very happy' explained Wes.

The room exploded. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Brittany screamed out 'I TOLD YOU SO!'

Rachel and Finn exchanged worried glances. Puck and Sam were simply sitting there, not really caring about the news. Lauren also had the same reaction.

When the room had quieted a bit Santana had to add 'But you should know. Working with Kurt isn't always fun. He's a huge diva and sometimes can be very bitchy'

This comment earned her a pillow in the face from the countertenor. A second later, the whole room was found in a huge pillow fight.

I found safety behind one of the couches and watched the scene before me. Everyone was yelling at each other but you could hear the amusement in the voices and see the smiles on their faces.

Looking at the New Directions playing with us, the "enemy" formed a grin on my face. It wasn't a lot, but things were already changing.

The smile was wiped of my face when Kurt suddenly spotted me, and he and Mercedes attacked me. _Oh, this was war_.

15 minutes later, we all returned to our places. We were out of breath, tired and I'm pretty sure I'll have bruises tomorrow but it didn't matter. It had been great fun.

'So, what's the next song?' I asked

'Just The Way You Are' replied Mike.

**A/N : So… Another chapter out. I'd like to thank Katrina who reminded me of the wedding songs. I completely forgot about them. Which is funny cause Furt was like one of my favourite episodes :)**

**It might be a week or so before I update. Huge exams coming up and have to study :( But I'll try and who knows. Maybe one night I'll be bored and not able to study and I'll write the next chapter :P**


	20. Just The Way You Are

**A/N : So sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a lot on my mind and just didn't have time. But anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer as a reward for the long wait.**

**I got a few questions about when exactly the plot of this fic is taking place. It's after Kurt transferred to Dalton, but before Sectionals. So somewhere near the end of Furt.**

**Chapter 20**

BLAINE'S POV

The video got turned on by Puck but got stopped almost immediately by Mike who exclaimed.

'Holy God! This film is the longest yet. 6 minutes!'

'Shut up Mike and the let the video play' replied Puck

So far, only Let me Hold Your Hand had a talk at the beginning of the video. In this film too, instead of singing, we heard someone talking, giving a speech.

Finn appeared on the stage holding a glass of wine or champagne. Stuttering a bit, he started saying his speech. When he got to the nicknames, Wes and David cried out

'No offense'

'But Finchel and Puckleberry'

'Are horrible names!'

'Wait till you hear the one Finn invented for the wedding' Kurt said 'Absolute catastrophe' .

The Finn on the screen said something about a new union being formed and then he called it Furt.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, even those from McKinley who had already heard it.

'Furt? Really?' I asked.

'I know' said Kurt while rolling his eyes 'Couldn't you have called it Kinn or something?'

Seeing that Finn was upset, Kurt immediately stopped laughing and said to him 'You know, we're just joking, right? We all love you and your small intelligence anyway'

'Thanks' replied Finn, now wearing a huge grin. A few seconds later he exclaimed 'Hey, I am intelligent'. This sent all of us into peals of laughter again.

After we had all calmed down Tina bent over and pressed play.

The rest of Finn's speech was very emotional and I'm sure I saw some of the girls in the room shed tears.

When he called Kurt and him brothers from another mother, the two boys smiled at each other and Kurt mouthed 'bros'. I'm glad he has Finn in his life. I always wanted a brother or sister but since my parents got divorced not long after having me, I think that dream is a bit impossible.

Finn finished his talk with a whispered out 'You're going to dance this one with me dude' while Kurt shook his head repeatedly.

In real life Kurt was glaring at Finn and saying 'How many times have I told you not to call me dude. I didn't realise you said it there but I now I know so...' and he started playfully punching his brother.

Deciding to take matters into my own hands I carefully walked up to Kurt and took him away from his stepbrother while Finn whispered 'Thank you'.

'Kurt' asked Wes

'What was'

'All of that'

'About?'

'He hates the word dude' exclaimed Mercedes. 'No one knows why and we've learned not to say it to his face'

A huge grin appeared on David's face and he said to Kurt 'Can you turn on the video again, dude?'

I put my head in my hands. For God's sake, David is meant to be the most intelligent out of the three of us. Looks like Wes and I have finally corrupted. But seeing Kurt shoot a look that could kill, I wondered if that was a good thing.

Mike seemed to sense danger because he quickly pressed play again.

The guys were now all standing in the middle singing softly and dancing. After a few lines the girls joined in, all of them dancing and joining Finn in singing when the chorus came.

After a minute or something, Finn walked up to the table where Kurt and his parents were sitting and extended his hand, asking Kurt to join him on the dance floor.

Even though I know it's ridiculous I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. Which really is ridiculous. They're brothers for god sake! My mind is really messed up.

Anyway, focusing my mind only on the music now. And, how hot Kurt looks in a tux. But that's a different story.

In one point, he pointed at Kurt, beckoning for the boy to come forward and dance. He was stopped by Rachel, who, to make things funnier stepped forward and pretended that it was her that Finn was singing too. This made all of us in here laugh.

I'm actually quite amazed that Finn is able to dance that well, while singing at the same time. From what Kurt has told me, he for one is a bit clumsy and not exactly the smartest person in the glee club. I think his exact words were : his intelligence is on the same level as Brittany. At first I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but now I've met the girl and I can see what Kurt meant when he told me she was great but a bit different.

The rest of the glee club were standing in a circle, swaying around the dancing pair. They all looked as if they were having the time of their lives, singing and laughing at the same time.

Finn pulled Kurt into a hug – I totally wasn't jealous – and they finished dancing. When they walked up to their parents I realized that it was now their turn. Everyone suddenly started dancing with everyone. Kurt was his father and Finn was with his mother. Rachel and Mercedes were together and so was Quinn and Sam. That's when I noticed that the boy had a bruise on his eye.

'Who did you get in a fight with?' I asked the blonde.

'He, Artie and Mike sort of like be attacked Kurtofsky' explained a grateful Kurt.

'I would have helped too' said Puck 'but I had just been released from juvie and I so didn't want to return there'

I saw Wes and David stare at the boy in shock. Here in Dalton, it's a very rare thing to meet someone who did something against the law.

'What did'

'You'

'Do?' they asked.

'He was idiot, who instead of stealing a handbag or something decided to take a whole AVM machine. Idiot is really the only word that can describe him when he does stuff like that' answered Quinn, earning herself a glare from the boy.

The song ended with showing Kurt dancing with Mercedes and Rachel dancing with Finn, while the two brothers exchanged a small smile.

It looked a bit like a scene from a romantic movie, with everyone dancing, laughing.

'Oh, by the way' Kurt suddenly said 'Finn, I am very angry with the fact, that you didn't change the lyric : girl you're amazing, to : guy/boy you're amazing or something. That was a huge blow to my masculinity. I was very deeply wounded'

Finn, once again not realizing it was all a joke started apologizing to his brother. Only when we all started laughing, Kurt included, did he realize that Kurt wasn't being serious.

Pouting slightly, the tall boy turned to Mike and said 'Turn on the next video before they get a chance to laugh at my "stupidity" again'

Before Mike was able to do anything Kurt had interrupted him and said 'Wow Finn, That's a long word. Nine letters. I'm really proud of you little brother'

'Hey' said Finn once again 'I'm not your little brother. I'm the taller one in this family!'

'Yes, Finn' said Kurt, talking slowly, as if explaining something to a small child 'but I'm the older one. Which makes you the little brother and me the big brother'

Finn was just about to reply, but was stopped by Quinn 'Stop arguing about such stupid things. It is very annoying! Mike, what's the next video?'

'Drumroll people. The next song is…'

**A/N : Yes, I now I'm mean for not saying what the next song will be but I'm just not decided yet. I'll try to update soon.**

**Did you see episode Silly Love Songs and Comeback? They were great right. Even though there was a bit too much Bieber for my liking :P And I missed Klaine in the last one. Oh and is it just me or is Finn behaving like a huge jerk lately? That's one of the reason I wasn't exactly to kind to him in this chapter.**


	21. Empire State Of The Mind

**A/N : Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Blaine and Rachel. Please excuse me for a moment while I barf.**

**Anyway, sorry about the wait, I'll try to update daily/every two days from now on. Hope you like the chapter. Oh, and am I the only one that likes Samtana? **

**Chapter 21**

SAM'S POV

Empire State of The Mind was the first song I heard performed by New Directions. To tell you the truth, I think it was a great show. I really don't know why it got so little response. Then again, who am I kidding saying I don't know why. The students probably liked the show. They just didn't like the people singing. If it was sung by the cheerios or someone that was popular, it would have been remembered as a great performance.

Before McKinley I went to private school. Like here, there was a hierarchy there, but it was different. First of all, the people in the top wouldn't look down on the ones below them, they all simply had their own lives. Secondly, gay people, like Kurt, were just friends with everyone. It didn't matter to anyone whether someone was gay or not. If someone had a problem with them, they had a problem with everyone in the school. In fact, my best friend and roommate for 5 years was homosexual. He wasn't as feminine as Kurt though. He was on the football team with me.

It fact, from all the stories that Kurt has told us, Dalton sounds a lot like St. Louis **(A/N: made up name for Sam's old school). **We didn't have an anti-bullying policy, but that's just because it wasn't needed. If bullying would have started we would have enforced it.

Suddenly music came out of the speakers and my thoughts returned to the computer.

The first people that appeared on the screen were Rachel and Tina. They were singing 'bam, bam, bam' and snapping their fingers. This is the first video I'm not surprised is on the internet. Someone filmed the performance and not long later it was all over the school, everyone laughing at "the stupid glee kids who think they're good".

Next came Mike and Kurt. I couldn't help myself and I burst out laughing. When I saw it the first time, there wasn't anything weird about how Kurt looked. He was just another boy in the crowd. But now, when I know that he usually only dresses very fashionable and elegant, it seems ridiculous. Everyone else from school was laughing too, while Kurt glared at us. But the corners of his mouth were turned upwards and you could see he was trying not to smile.

'What's going on?' asked Blaine 'Why is everyone laughing?'

We all stared at him. 'You don't think Kurt wearing something like that is funny?' Tina said

'Wait' said a different boy, the one that's slightly insane. I think his name is Wes but I'm not sure.

'A second' carried on his best friend.

It's a bit annoying when they talk like that, interrupting each other all the time. You have absolutely no idea who to reply to. On the other hand, they have made this evening much more enjoyable.

'That is Kurt?' finished the first one.

'Of course it is. Don't you have eyes?' replied Santana. I smiled. Even though the girl could be really mean sometimes her humor was great.

'But, but. Hair. Clothes. Necklace. Gloves. HAIR!' stuttered out Blaine. This made all of us laugh even harder. Now that I think about it, that was the only time I ever saw Kurt looking so loosened up.

'Um, yeah, could we like move on from how I looked and start the video again' asked Kurt, looking highly embarrassed.

Before the video started I heard David whisper to Wes 'Looks like the poor fellow just fell I little bit more in love with Kurt' who started sniggering and gave a slight nod.

The next fragment was sung by Artie, who was being pushed by Kurt. The boy is a great rapper, he proved that here and when he sang Billionaire with me. It's a shame about his condition. He could have grown up to be a famous dancer and rapper.

After Artie came Finn. Hmm.. my opinions on the boy are still vary. On one hand, he helped me with Quinn and he persuaded me to join glee club for which I am very grateful. On the other, he really behaves like a huge jerk sometimes.

Puck and Mercedes! I've got to admit their voices go well together. And they both nailed the part they were singing. When they walked down the stairs Finn motioned for the cheerleaders to join them.

Out came Santana, Quinn and Brittany, each of them looking very hot. Even though Quinn's my girlfriend I have to admit that Santana looked better here.

After they had sang the chorus the girls grouped together and with Mercedes leading they started singing their part. Meanwhile the boys were sitting down, sometimes singing along.

'Oh yeah Berry. Why were you wearing a skirt while we were all wearing trousers?' asked Santana, clicking pause.

'Please Santana. You've known Rachel for a long time, right?' replied Kurt 'Did you seriously think she would dress up like all of you and just blend into the background?'

'No, that's not why I did. I simply don't own - ' Rachel started explaining but was cut off by Kurt.

'You don't own black jeans?' asked Kurt, his eyebrows so high you practically couldn't see them. As she shook her head Kurt put his hands in his head. 'Okay Rach, next weekend, you and I are going shopping. You definitely need it'

'Count me in' added Mercedes.

'And count me out' Puck replied jokingly while pressing play.

When they returned to the chorus they started doing a little dance routine, nearly perfectly. For the ending they all sat down and did little hand moves. When the film showed Kurt Santana butted in.

'Really Kurt? Really? Those hands moves!' she managed to say between chuckles. Kurt looked a little upset but was soon grinning and blushing like mad when Blaine said "I think it was hot.'

When the video came to an end, the Dalton boys and I started clapping. However they stopped when they noticed what was happening on the computer screen.

There, there was no applause. Everyone was simply doing their own thing, talking to their friends, eating lunch, gossiping about someone or another.

'Why'

'Didn't'

'Anyone'

'Clap?' asked the two boys, each of them wearing an identical look of confusion.

'Well, we've learned that we're so down on the hierarchy list in our school, that it doesn't matter how hard we try, no one will notice us anyway'

'What do you mean?' asked Blaine.

This time Kurt started explaining 'Do you remember when I first met you and you told me that the Warblers are like rock stars' The smaller boy nodded so Kurt continued 'Well, at McKinley it was the complete opposite. We were treated like dirt just because we were on the glee club'

I saw Wes and David exchange looks of horror, probably thinking what it would be like to be hated just for what you did in an after school club. Blaine's eyes screamed ANGER but he controlled his emotions and smiled to Kurt saying 'Well, now you're here so you're safe'

Unfortunately not all of us have that luxury. Of course I don't have it so bad, being on the football team protects you quite well, but I've seen how Tina, Rachel, Lauren and Artie have been treated at school. And it isn't pretty.

'So what's the next video' asked Quinn, trying to loosen the tension a little. I smiled at her and she replied with a grin.

'Happy Days Are Here/Get Happy' announced Mike. Rachel and Kurt smirked and high fived.

**A/N : Another chapter done! Thanks for all the reviews :) They really make my day**


	22. Happy Days Are Here

**A/N : I know I said this would be out sooner but I simply had so much going on. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I wrote it in a hurry so it might not be the best.**

**Chapter 22**

MIKE'S POV

I'm really really glad I'm in glee club. And no matter how cheesy that sounds it's true. Before I joined New Directions, I was just another guy on the football team. I probably would have had a normal, boring high school life. I'd date some cheerleader, be one of the people ruling the school. Heck, I'd probably be throwing slushies, showing into lockers or doing the famous "dumpster dives".

Instead, I'm the one that's getting slushied. People say Finn and I are crazy for deciding to sing in glee and getting teased and ridiculed for it. But, I have to admit, no matter how soft this sounds, I love New Directions.

I love Tina with her weird goth/vampire fashion. I love the way Rachel competes for solos, even when no one fights back. There's Puck, Finn, Quinn, Sam and now Lauren, with their tangled up relationships.

And, for some time, there was Kurt. Yes, he could act way too girly sometimes and his fashion sense was a bit daring and different, but there was something special about him. And he could dance. In my world, if someone is a good dancer then they're definitely cool.

That's another reason I'm grateful for New Directions. I really had only danced in my room before. Scared, of being told I suck, I kept my skills to myself. And then one day Mr Shue spotted my talent and since then I've been known as : Mike Chang – the dancer.

Singing was always on second place. I never really thought about it that much until the duet assignment came up and Tina and I sang 'Sing' together. Before it was simply singing in the showers or humming along while I danced.

Of course, glee club isn't perfect. Sometimes you simply want to hit everyone to make them shut up. And sometimes we all say things to each other that we don't mean. But at the end of the day, New Directions is a family and that's how it's always going to be.

The music started playing and I snapped out of my thoughts. We were all a bit surprised when Rachel and Kurt announced that they would be singing a duet a) with each other, b) after the duet competition. Then again, it's Rachel and with that girl, we've all simply learned to just go along with her and not question her.

Rachel and Kurt were sitting next to each other, in front of the piano. I'm not sure what is the name of the song, except that it's got something to do with being happy and happiness and stuff like that.

Kurt started the duet, singing a part that I'm sure was originally sang by a girl. I know me, Finn, Puck, Sam, heck, nearly all the boys I know wouldn't be able to sing it. He was soon joined by Rachel, whose voice harmonized ideally with his.

I never realized before how alike Kurt and Rachel are (yes I know Kurt would glare at me if I said this aloud). They're both confident, divas, don't let anyone get to them and both will do anything to win or to prove a point. Even their postures are similar : straight backs, leg on leg, hands rested, heads held high and a huge beaming smile.

The camera moves from the two singing people and show us. Brittany is staring longingly at Artie, who is staring in the other direction. I don't know what happened between them but I'm happy they got back together. And that's got nothing to do with the fact that I was scared something might happen between Tina and Artie. No, nothing at all.

Quinn and Sam are swaying slightly to the music with smiles on their faces. Tina and I are embracing, happy that we put our stupid Asian argument behind us. Finn is staring love sick at Rachel while Mr Shue is grinning that smug grin of his, that he wears whenever he's proud of us.

Mercedes is staring at her best friend, Santana looks as if she's about to cry and Artie is just looking sadly into the distance.

When Kurt started singing "We're heading down river, soon your cares will all be gone" his expression suddenly changed as if remembering something.

I wasn't the only one in the room that noticed and a few people shot Kurt worried looks but he smiled and gestured at us too return to the video. Which we all did.

In one moment, while singing a very very high note Rachel suddenly grabbed Kurt hand. Nearly everyone burst out laughing. It wasn't the fact that they were holding hands, that was a great gesture of friendship. No, it was the emotion and facial expressions that were shown on Rachel's face. You could tell she was singing from her whole heart, even if the effect was a bit comical.

'Oh shut up' she said in a very unlike Rachel way 'I look very professional here and this was a very serious and heart moving moment'

'Oh my dear lady' said Wes, one of the Dalton boys

'So sorry for spoiling the, how did you say it' carried on David

'the serious and heart moving moving'

'Ah yes, the serious and heart moving moment. So very very sorry'

'We promise you that'

'It won't happen again'

We all stared at the guys in shock. Did those two rehearse what they say or something? When it's just a few words it's not that surprising, but when they speak a whole dialogue like that one you really are shocked to the core.

'Ok, I've had enough!' Puck said from the sofa 'How on earth do you two mange to speak like that?'

'Like what?' asked David

'Like' continued Wes

'This'

'You'

'Know with the'

'Interrupting and'

'stuff' finished David

'SHUT UP' screamed Santana. Oh good, it wasn't just me that was bothered with those two.

'Now tell us how you manage to do that'

'Do what?' asked Wes, annoying us all even more

'You mean'

'Speak in'

'Turns'

They were silenced by a glare from the Latino girl.

'Fine, fine' said David while shooting Wes a look that clearly said don't interrupt 'The truth is, we're both psychic, but we can only read each other's minds'

More glares.

'We've simply been friends since birth. Literally. Our mum were in a hospital together and then we went to a same nursery, primary school and now we go together to Dalton. I think all the time we've spent together has simply made us know what the other wants to say'

They've known each other for 16 years! Holy Grilled Cheesus!

'How on earth did you not get bored with each other. Finn and I have been friends for 3 years and I've already had enough of him' asked Puck in a joking way.

Everyone laughed, even Finn. That is, he laughed until he realized that Puck had just insulted him. And for Finn to realize that it took about a minute. Not that I'm implying the boy is a bit thick. Of course I'm not.

After about a minute the song finished. I noticed Kurt mouthing 'Thanks for being there' to Rachel who answered him with a no worries expression.

At first I was a little bit puzzled about what that was all about but then I remembered everything that Rachel did for the boy. She was the one that noticed the bitterness in his voice when he talked about being alone. She was the first one who noticed how bad the bullying got and it was her that motivated us to stand up for Kurt.

People usually talk about her being heartless and only caring about herself but now that I think about it, I find myself disagreeing. In that situation, we were the selfish ones and she was the selfless one.

'Beth!' shouted out Puck

'Huh?' we all asked confused.

'The next song is Beth' he explained. Ah that's why he was so energetic.

**A/N : Next chapter is for Bubble Gum Green who has been begging for Beth for a very very long time :)**


	23. Beth

**A/N : So sorry for the long delay. Have a lot of excuses but instead of bothering you with them I'm just going to write this chapter as fast as I can.**

**I have no idea if I did Puck justice. I might have made him a bit too soft. If so sorry.**

**Chapter 23**

PUCK'S POV

The badass of the group. That's who I am. The one that doesn't give a damn about anyone else. The one that steals ATM machines and goes to juvie. The one that starts all the fights in school, the one that everyone is scared of, the one that's slept with nearly every girl in this city.

Except there are times when I want to be so much more than that. I don't want to be my father. We're supposed to be family but I can't stand the guy.

I still remember the day when he suddenly got bored with my mother and me. Mum practically broke down, couldn't stop crying for days. But she put herself together. For me. We survived somehow. Mum worked extra hours and I've had part time jobs since I've been 14.

I knew Jackie Daniels wasn't a great name. For a girl. But at the time I think I wasn't thinking clearly.

I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Quinn had kept Beth. On one hand it would have been great, but the on the other, I don't think either of us is ready to look after a child yet.

My crush – or maybe love – for Quinn is slowly disappearing with time. I'm happy she's with Sam. Ok, who am I kidding. I'm mad that she chose the blond over me. Then again, can I blame her? I'm just the 'Lima loser'…. He bought her a promise ring. Little difference, right?

I tried proving to Quinn, to myself, that I could be better. That's why I sang 'Beth'. I really thought everything would be better after that, but no such luck.

The video started with me and the boys, sans Kurt, sitting on stools in a half circle.

The music started playing and the camera zoomed in on me, showing me singing. It feels weird watching me on the screen. I also feel a bit violated. Who would have access to all these moments?

Mike, Finn, Artie and Matt sang along for the chorus, while the camera changed views and showed Quinn. She looked amazing, even more than usual. Even though those long pink eyelashes were a bit freaky.

She looked as if she was holding back tears and the Quinn in the room looked the same. The difference was that in the video, I was the one comforting her, while in real life, it's Sam who's got his arm around her.

I wonder what's going on in his head. It must be hard watching your girlfriend be so close to another guy. Even if that guy is me.

I wonder if he knows that I still like her. He probably does, I'm not exactly the best in hiding my emotions. We've gone through a lot of hard times and I've been with a lot of girls and woman but deep down it's Quinn. It's always been her.

The second verse was sung by Finn. Me and him have a weird relationship. We've been friends for a long time, best friends. But there's always been this competing between us.

You know, petty stuff really. Who's better at football, who's more popular, who's got the prettier girlfriend. Then again it was Finn who showed me that being yourself and being in glee club isn't such a bad thing. And I'm very grateful for that.

Of course, since last year, things have been rocky between us. Then again, what did I expect? 'Hey man, I'm your best friend but I got your girlfriend drunk, had sex with her and now she's pregnant. With my child. So, at who's house are we going to play PS tonight?' That would have gone down well. To tell the truth, if I was Finn, I definitely wouldn't have forgiven me yet.

By the end of the song, tears were flowing from Quinn's eyes. The one in the room is in a similar state, crying into her boyfriends shoulder, who is looking awkwardly around the room, having no idea how to deal with crying girls. In fact, apart from Kurt and you know gays in general, I think nearly all guys have no idea what to do in front of a crying woman or girl.

'So… What was that all about?' asked Wes

'What do you mean?' I asked, a bit puzzled.

'Well, you don't really strike me as the emotional one, but you seem to really be pouring your heart into the song' continued his friend, David.

Of course, once again, people judging me before they get to know me. Then again, I used to do that too, I still remember all the dumpster tosses and slushies. I really was a jerk back then.

I was just about to answer back but Quinn got in before me 'Just because he's an absolute idiot sometimes doesn't mean he hasn't got feelings'

The boy opened his mouth, an apologetic smile gracing his face but the girl cut in once again

'And if you really need to know. Puck sang that to me while I was pregnant and really needed a friend. And I know that if I'd kept BETH he'd be a great father'

Blaine's, Wes' and David's eyes widened a bit when Quinn accented the name of the girl. The two friends mouthed sorry to me but I wasn't even that angry.

Quinn, on the other hand was. And every from New Directions knows not to cross the girl when she's mad. Or it can end not too well for you.

Trying to ease the tension, Kurt started talking to Wes and David about some movie that they had apparently watched yesterday, while Blaine just stared lovingly at the diva.

Very quickly everyone started talking to each other. I noticed Quinn walk up to Mercedes and the two friends started discussing something intently.

Hearing Finn say something about a new game coming out, I started moving to him. I was stopped by an arm that had reached out and grabbed me. It was Sam, who was wearing a gaze that showed that he was thinking about something very hard.

'Can I talk to you for a second?' he whispered. I nodded for a second but remained where I was 'In private…' he added after he realized I wasn't moving.

Rolling my eyes I walked out after the blond. No one saw us move to the hallway. They were all too caught up in their own talks.

'Um. Well I. Um.. Asked You. Um. Here… Because.. Um' started Sam.

Can't the guy speak properly? 'For God's Sake Sam, spit it out' I said, making him look down in embarrassment.

'Fine. I want to know if you still have feelings for Quinn. Because I saw the way you were looking at her back there and I really didn't like what I saw'

Had I really been that transparent? 'Do you want the truth?' I asked. The quarterback nodded so I took a big breath and quickly said 'I might still have feelings for her'

The boy nodded, looking as he had been expecting my answer. Knowing Finn, he had probably told Sam the whole story from last year, so I'm not really that surprised.

'But I promise you I won't act on them' I said, looking straight into the boy's eyes 'First of all, I've seen how happy she is with you and I don't want to ruin that. Second, well, I might have feelings for her but that doesn't mean we'd be good together. I mean, we tried last year and it didn't work out, so what's the point in trying again?'

Sam seemed to have accepted my answer because he shifted his feet awkwardly and then said quietly 'Thanks. I promise I'll treat her right'

'That's all I'm asking for' I replied with a small grin.

We walked back together into the room and were met with a few curious expressions. Ups, seems they realized that we had left. We quickly walked back to our seats but not before Sam quickly told me 'You know, Puck. You're not as bad a person as everyone makes you seem. You actually are very cool.'

After his words I felt a lot better. Yes, I know it sounds cheesy and corny, but I'm not really used to compliments and whenever I get them my humor increases immediately.

Now supporting a huge smile I asked 'So.. What's the next video?'

**A/N : There's the chapter! Once again sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises this time. Anyway, I'm going to go watch the newest episode of glee.**

**Oh and I got a lot of reviews asking for Baby, It's Cold Outside. Yes, I will do a chapter about it, but maybe in the epilogue for a sort of '1 month later' chapter. Then it'd fit into the timeline. Anyway, hope you like :) **


	24. Pink Houses

**A/N : Brilliant. I'm ill, and feel absolutely horrible. And I'm too lazy to get up for longer ew daysthan half an hour. On the upside, no school for a few days:)**

**Chapter 24**

DAVID'S POV

The screen changed and Mike read out 'Pink Houses'.

My mind immediately went to the conversation between us and the New Directions. Could this be the song Kurt sang when he went through his jock style?

My suspicions were confirmed when Kurt suddenly jumped up and tried to steal the computer.

'Kurt' I said 'I would really appreciate it if you left my laptop alone' I smirked when Kurt turned to face me.

'But, but' he started 'I don't want anyone to see this video. I mean I can't believe I dressed as I did. And the song really isn't in my style. And I just look like a complete idiot. I mean, why did I even do that, I mean, yeah, I was jealous, but still-'

'Kurt' interrupted Wes

'You're rambling' I added.

'Lay off Kurt, guys' said Blaine, defending his boyfriend – I mean defending his friend. Yeah, because that's all they are. Just friends. Purely platonic. And those glances and "accidental" touches are also just a show of friendship.

'Sorry Kurt' Wes and I answered together.

'I'm not mad or anything' said Kurt 'Well not at you. I am pretty pissed at the person who posted all these videos on here. Haven't they ever heard of a thing called privacy? When I find out who did it, I'm going to throw a huge fit'

'Well that's nothing new' commented Rachel while we all burst out laughing (sans Kurt of course).

Puck turned the video on again but it got stopped a second later by Sam. He had paused because Kurt, who had suddenly gotten over his anger, was commenting on his outfit, very, very loudly.

'I still can't believe I dressed in those clothes. I mean shame. Shame on me. Really what was I thinking. I mean, yes, that was a bad time for me, but really Kurt, the hat, the jacket, the jeans, the –'

The boy talked on about how disappointed he was in himself. I leaned over to Mercedes and theatrically whispered

'I think he's lost. He's arguing with himself'

The girl nodded while Kurt glared. After a quick staring competition he broke away and went back to his talk. Everyone rolled their eyes while Puck quietly said 'Kill me. Kill me now.'

Luckily, Blaine was there. The boy walked up to Kurt and gently put his arm around the countertenor. 'Ok, calm down Kurt. No one judges you –'

Mercedes snorted, which earned her a death look from Blaine.

'As I was saying. No one judges you for wearing those clothes. And we all know, that you would rather die than put them on again. Right?' He asked everyone.

All in the room nodded quickly, scared of Blaine's tone.

'Well, know that Kurt has stopped being such a drama queen – ' started Rachel

'Look who's talking' interrupted Santana who then hive fived with Quinn.

'Stopped being such a drama queen, how about we go back to watching the video' finished the small girl.

I stared at the screen in amazement. Nearly every video we had watched so far had made me change my opinion about Kurt, even if just the slightest change. This song was no different.

The boy that stood in the computer was literally an anti-Kurt. And it wasn't just the clothes (though that was a huge factor). His expression was more footbally (let's pretend that's a word) and jockish (that's probably also not a word).

Even the way he held himself was different. I – and I think everyone in this room – always picture Kurt with his head held high, his back straight and his famous diva stare. None of these could be seen on the butch Kurt. And that absolutely terrifies me.

After three lines of the song, the camera changed its position and showed the rest of the glee club. All their expressions were hilarious. Then again, if Kurt suddenly dressed like that here in Dalton and sang a song like that, I think I'd react the same.

The teacher's face is clearly confused. It looks as if he's trying to figure Kurt out, but somehow can't. Rachel and Artie are communicating with each other, both of them shocked by Kurt's behavior. Mercedes, Mike and Matt also looked really muddled.

Quinn, the pretty cheerleader, is staring at him with a face that only screams 'DISSAPIONTED IN YOU!' Tina looks crossed between bemused, freaked out and simply disgusted. Santana is glaring at him with a look that says 'You so cannot rock that look'.

The most interesting reaction though is from the mohawk boy, who for some reason doesn't have it in the video.

The curiosity gets the better of me and before I can help myself I say 'Why are you without a mohawk in there?'

'Oh it was hilarious' answered the Latino girl, before Puck even had the chance to open his mouth 'He had to shave it off for medical reasons but when he did, it turned out it wasn't necessary'.

Wes, Blaine and I, burst out laughing.

'Stop it' said Puck 'Those were the worst days of my whole life. No one respected me. No one was scared of me. I mean Jacob – Jacob Ben Israel! – even had the guts to throw me in a dumpster. Luckily, order was restored not long after' he added with a grin.

'So wait' I asked, not really understanding 'Because you lost your mohawk, you went from popular and badass to nerd and having no friends' When Puck nodded I continued 'Public school is crazy'

'Oh, you have no idea' added Kurt.

I was interested in what he said but Mike had already turned in on again so I went back to analyzing their reactions.

Where was I? Oh yes, Puck, he was looking at Kurt with a mixture of disappointment, wonder and lack of understanding.

'Why do you look so disappointed?' I asked quietly so only he and Wes could hear.

'Well, even though I bullied Kurt a lot, I always had some respect for him. You know, for being himself and never letting people change him. And then, suddenly, he comes to school dressed like that and starts dating Brittany and behaving completely hetero and I had no idea what to think'

I nodded to him and went back to watching YouTube. The viewpoint had returned to Kurt who was still singing. Even though it was so not his style, he was still killing the song. Is there anything he can't sing?

When the last few words where sang, the camera returned to the audience but focusing on Finn. He was clearly enjoying himself and it seemed like he hadn't noticed any change in Kurt. Wow, the boy had always told me his step brother was a bit stupid and slow on the update but still….

Then it showed Brittany who was swaying slightly to the music and clapping her hands. She was looking at Kurt as a child looked at a new toy. It was actaully quite adorable.

The song finished and a few of the New Directions clapped, while the rest just sat there shell-shocked, trying to figure out what had just happened.

With that the video finished. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Even Kurt couldn't not laugh at himself and soon he joined in, all of us thinking of the disaster whitch was Kurt as a jock.

When the giggles died down, everyone somehow fell into groups and were talking to each other. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were gossiping about some couple at McKinley. Quinn and Santana were discussing how cute Sam looks. I spotted Wes talking to Finn, Mike, Puck and Sam about video games and I stood up, deciding to join them.

On my way, something caught my eye. Blaine and Brittany were talking about something and it had to be something good because Blaine was blushing more than I had ever seen him. And I walked in to him staring at a shirtless Tom Felton (his celebrity crush).

As quietly as I could, I scooted nearer to the two and tried to overhear what the two were talking about.

'Oh yes' Brittany was saying 'Kurt is a great kisser'

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground. Blaine was discussing how Kurt makes out? Yes, finally, he must be admitting he likes him.

'So' carried on the blonde girl 'When are you going to ask out my little dolphin? I really want him to be happy and he really likes you. Even though you one of those yellow birds'

I had no idea what she was talking about and from I saw Blaine was also muddled. But Kurt had warned us that the blonde could act a bit ditzy sometimes and you have to just ignore her weird comments.

I didn't get to hear Blaine's reply because Mike suddenly screamed out 'You guys! Only one more video left! And it's called Mash Ups 2! You don't think it's when the girls sang boys songs and we sang girls songs?'

'We dunno Mike' answered Tina 'But we will find out if you press play. So please do…'

**A/N : Ok, 2 more chapter left. The Mash Up and the epilogue. **

***spoiler* Oh God, oh god, oh god. The moment all the Klaine shippers have been waiting forso long for. They finally kissed. I literally was unable to do anything after it. *end***

**So if anyone hasn't seen "Original Song" I recommend to do so as fast as possible.**


	25. Mash Ups 2

**A/N : I'm back :). **

**I'm sorry if the person posting these videos wasn't who you expected, but it was always this person in my head and I just didn't have to the heart to write it as anyone else :P**

**Chapter 25**

BLAINE'S POV

It's a shame that this is the last video. In the last 2 hours I have found out so much more about my Kurt. I used to think of us as best friends and I thought I knew everything about him. Well, I was wrong. The sneaky countertenor was hiding a lot of things. I mean, he was on the cheerios, a football player, could hit a high F. And probably the most surprising, he had pretended to be straight, wore horrible clothing, sang Mellancamp and dated Brittany! Brittany, of all people. She is pretty and popular, sure. But her IQ level isn't really that high.

Kurt deserves someone that is smart like he. Someone who's interested in Vogue and the latest fashion trends and can sing and is as amazing as he is. Which will be hard to find, because little people are as awesome as he is.

'So are' started Wes

'Mash Ups'

'Sort of like a thing'

'for you?' finished David

'What do you mean?' asked a confused Rachel.

'Well, you seem to do mash ups quite a lot' I explained.

'Well, we have a tradition that we do mash ups before Sectionals. Neither of them went according to plan' answered Mercedes 'The first mash up, well, you saw how that went…'

I snorted, remembering the performances the group had performed. They were great if not a little bit too active. That probably had something to do with the fact that they were all high on Vitamin D, though.

'And now this one' continued the girl 'was even more fun'

Intrigued, all of the Warblers leaned in, trying to hear more.

'No, no. You'll have to watch and see' said Quinn winking and the video was turned on.

After all the shocks I had been through this night, I really thought that this last video wouldn't be able to surprise me. After all, we had already seen : really hot male cheerleaders, a certain boy dancing to Single Ladies, a cover of Rocky Horror!, Push It, even a wedding song.

So when all the New Directions appeared on stage wearing really high heels and black outfits that really made them look good I'm sure my jaw dropped. Wes' and David's did, but I'm guessing that for different reasons : them – how hot the girls looked, me – that they had been brave enough to do a female cover of Rolling Stone's famous song 'Start Me Up'. And they were doing it stunningly.

When the next song started mixing with the first I began liking it even more. They really were geniuses, mashing Ben Jovi and Rolling Stone's is epic. Really epic.

The boys on the screen were also enjoying the show very much. Artie and Mike were moving to the rhythm, adding an occasional punch in the air. Finn, Sam and Puck were staring at their girlfriends in awe while Kurt was. Hmm, Kurt was looking not at the girls but at an object in his hands. His iPhone. He had this huge smile on his face that reached his eyes and he looked so happy that I was suddenly filled with an urge to find out who the person that wrote the message was and what he meant to Kurt.

And I wasn't hoping that the person wasn't too close to Kurt. Because as I said before, Kurt deserved perfect and that person, whoever it was, definitely wasn't good enough for him. Absolutely not.

'So Kurt…' asked Wes

'Who were' continued David

'You writing'

'With?'

'Because you were smiling really big'

'Maybe a boyfriend?' I jokingly asked, even though my insides were squirming.

Said boy looked at us with amusement before bursting into giggles. Mercedes too had started laughing and so had Rachel and Finn. I looked at Wes and David. They looked as if they were hiding smiles too. Why was everyone involved in some joke I have no idea about!

I second later my prayers were answered. The viewpoint of the camera changed and it zoomed in on the message. It was a short one worded text. Courage.

I felt my whole face burn red as everyone joined in the giggles. I remember all those messages. I had thought it would be a great idea and that maybe it would make Kurt feel better. And then my phone bill came in. Let's just say that my parents weren't too happy…

When the laughter died down Tina suddenly glared at Kurt 'I can't believe you were looking at your phone instead of admiring us singing!'

Kurt started muttering apologies while the Asian girl just rolled her eyes and stage whispered 'It's okay. I know how important Blaine is to you'.

Damn that blush. It was back again. The countertenor was also beetroot red, but it looked cute and adorable on him and not freaky like with me.

When everyone had finished joking at my and Kurt's expense we returned to the video, where Mercedes was now singing a solo. She really sounded great and I had to congratulate her voice.

The song finished with each girl doing a little diva pose with their microphones pointed upwards and the boys clapping and laughing along with them.

'Well… That was different' I said while Wes and David nodded.

The screen went black for a moment before a line of boys appeared on the stage. They were all dressed fancy in suits and bow ties. It was obvious that Kurt had put together the outfit. They started singing 'Stop in the name of Love' mixed with 'Free Your Mind'. Each of them sang a verse of so while the rest danced in the background.

After about a minute, every boy walked forward. The Warblers would have made sure that everyone had the same step and moved at the same time. In New Directions Sam was strolling, Finn was moving forward faster than the rest, while Kurt was doing some adorable walk.

They all stood in front of a girl in the audience. The quarterback was singing to Rachel, who had hide her head in her hands and was laughing. Artie and Mike were also standing in front of girlfriends. Puck was flirting with Santana and Kurt was. Wait! Kurt was singing to Mercedes, giving her a sort of lap job at the same time. He looked so hot there and it was directed to a girl.

I felt my face go red and my fists curled. Wes and David were looking at me with knowing glances which was very annoying. The boy who was on my mind was staring at the screen, having no idea about what effect he had on me.

The video carried on and finished with all of them standing around a woman who was trying hard not to smile.

'Who's that?' I heard Wes ask.

'Coach Bieste' answered Puck 'She's cool. We've been winning more and more games since she joined'. Ah, so she was the football coach.

'Why were you singing to her?' David asked

Sam, Tina and a few other people in the room blushed profoundly and tried not to look anyone in the eye. When no one said anything Kurt rolled his eyes and explained

'Because there are some girls in McKinley who won't put out, the guys needed to think of a way to cool off a bit. And someone had the genius idea of imagining Couch Bieste. All would have been good, if she hadn't found out'

Ouch. That must have been hard for her.

'Yeah, so she found out' continued Sam 'And she wanted to quit. We felt really awful and we so didn't want her to leave so we sang this song to her and we convinced her that we were very sorry and luckily she stayed'

Kurt wasn't exaggerating when he said that the drama in New Directions was big. He really wasn't.

'By the way' asked David 'Why didn't Kurt have a solo in the mash ups. His voice is a bit like girls'

Kurt raised a eyebrow so Wes quickly added 'In a good way'

'He was supposed to sing lead but he wasn't there for half the practices'

'Really?' I asked confused. I knew Kurt was very committed when it came to glee club, especially if he had a solo 'Why?'

'He had better things to do' said Puck 'Well, more like better people to do' he added with a smirk.

'I was spying on you guys' Kurt explained to us. Ah yeah, that made sense.

'So' said Mike 'We've finished watching all the videos. I really want to find out who posted them so drum roll please'

We all waited in suspense as Finn hit the table and Mike slowly pressed on the username. We all leaned in trying to read what it said but the Asian boy figured out what we were doing and hid the laptop and said in a stage voice

'And the person posting these videos is…' And then he burst out laughing. About half a minute later he composed himself and explained shaking his head 'It's just you'll never believe who it is. Oh God! This is priceless'

'Just tell us who it is!' snapped Rachel.

'Well, here on the name it says : Sue, and then in age it says : 27 and in hobbies it says : bossing people around, cheerleading and annoying a certain curly haired man'

The New Directions sat back in shock, mouths wide open. A while later Kurt jumped up and said 'I don't believe. Let me see'. He peered at the screen and the returned to his seat whispering 'It's true'.

I looked at Wes and David but they looked just as confused as I felt.

'Kurt, who is this Sue person?' I finally asked

'Remember how I told you that there is this horrible woman in our school…'

'The cheerleading couch right?' I replied. The countertenor had told me numerous stories about how she had tried to destroy glee club, from the inside and from the outside. The feud between the two were apparently famous in the whole school.

'What does she have to do with the videos?' I said, not understanding

The smaller boy rolled his eyes (again! I never really noticed how often he does that) 'Do you remember her name, maybe?'

'Sue Sylvester, right?' I asked.

After I said that Kurt groaned and David face palmed. What was going on and why does everyone seem to understand something I don't.

And suddenly all the dots connected. 'So you mean the person that hates your club more than anything is really a huge fan?'

Kurt nodded slowly and I started laughing. This just got better and better.

'It makes sense' said Mercedes 'She's practically got the whole school bugged and she hides video cameras everywhere. It explains the question about how they got all the scenes'

'Not fair!' Kurt abruptly screamed. We all stared at him.

'What's not fair boo?' asked Brittany.

'I can't do anything about this. If it was Jacob Ben Israel or even someone from the football team we could've made them take it off the net. But with Sylvester we've got no chance. These things will be on YouTube to haunt me forever'

Even though Kurt looked broken, I quite liked that idea. I knew I would spend a lot of time watching some of these films over and over again. But just to admire their singing voices, not the way Kurt looked. Not at all.

'Well Kurt, you sort of deserve it' Mercedes said 'Call it pay back for the Physical video'

'We put up a compromising video of her singing Madonna's Physical on YouTube' Kurt explained before we had time to question him.

When the boy and several others had finished moaning about privacy everyone started talking to one other, mostly about the new found information that Sue Sylvester likes New Directions.

It all stopped when Finn suddenly stood up 'Dammit! It's nearly 11. Mum's going to kill me'

Everyone from McKinley freaked out, not expecting it to be that late and they quickly ran out of our room. As quietly as we could we showed them the exit and then we returned to our rooms, not wanting to be caught.

I walked Kurt back to his room in silence. When we got to it, he opened the door and slid inside.

'So, today was interesting' I said

'Shut up' he said, blushing adorably before he quickly shut the door. I returned to my room with a huge smile on my face.

**A/N : I love writing/reading about a jealous Blaine… Does anyone know any good fanfics were Blaine becomes jealous or overprotective?**

**Longest chapter yet. Hope you like :) Please review about what you thought of it.**


	26. Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N : Ok, I'm so sorry for the huge delay (about a month). I had a serious writers block and then exams came. But here's the last chapter guys. Hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter 26 – Epilogue – Couple months later (Christmas)**

THIRD PERSON POV

The whole New Directions plus Kurt and Blaine were relaxing at Mercedes house. Her ipod was plugged in and they were all dancing and singing to Lady Gaga's "Fashion". Everyone was joining in, making the whole house shake from the sound.

Luckily, the girl's parents were out, otherwise she would have been in huge trouble.

It was the last day of Christmas break and everyone was trying to forget about the fact that they would be returning to the stress of school soon.

Mike and Tina were sitting next to each other and singing to one another. Artie and Brittany had long forgotten about everything that was going on and were kissing on the coach. Finn was doing everything he could not to stare at Rachel, as the girl sat and begged for his forgiveness. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Sam were next to each other, talking about how Brittany still believed in Santa Claus. The two Dalton boys were discussing the new Vogue cover.

Mercedes' phone suddenly started ringing and she quickly answered it.

"Oh, hi Wes!' she said into the phone. She had exchanged numbers with him and David, and the three people had quickly became friends. Though it was a bit weird talking to one of them on the phone. In reality, the two couldn't say a thing without interrupting one another, but through the phone, they simply talked by themselves.

'Remember when we talked about how annoying and infuriating Blaine and Kurt have become?' he asked. The girl nodded, they all agreed, that what at first was funny was starting to become ridiculous. How long could people jump around each other?

'Well' he carried on 'I've got a plan. Go on to YouTube and look at my account. There, there will be a video called "Baby It's Cold Outside - Dalton". Turn it on and watch it with everyone. Because I'm guessing that Blaine, Kurt and the ND's are there, right?' She nodded once again and then remembered that he couldn't see her so she mumbled out yep.

'You understand up to now?' he asked, but not giving her time to reply he carried on 'So watch it with them. If they have even a little bit of logic and sense in their heads they'll put two and two together and realize they're both madly in love'

She heard someone (probably David) cheering in the back and the sound of something hard hitting another thing followed by a cry of 'Aw! That hurt!'.

Deciding to ignore the crazy things that were going on, on the other end she whispered 'But what if they don't get the hint. Because really, at this point, I wonder if they'll ever realize…'

'If they don't start making out after watching it you have our blessing to scream at them before locking them in a cupboard'.

Mercedes laughed, before hanging up and turning back to the group.

She motioned to Tina and her friend turned the music off. Everyone stopped goofing about and a lot of people asked if everything was alright.

'Yes' she relied 'But I've just been told to show you guys something on YouTube. That's all I know'

'Ah, Wes and David?' Kurt asked. The fashionita had already learned that if something strange and confusing was going on, it was most of the time, the work of his two friends.

The black girl nodded before going to her room and returning with the laptop. Everyone squeezed around, trying to get a good view.

Hesitantly she wrote in what the Asian boy had told her. A second later, two figures appeared on the monitor. They were in a very cozy room that was fully decorated with Christmas stuff. Everyone from McKinley marveled, remembering how little things they had at their own school.

Blaine and Kurt stared at each other with horror. Each of them remembered how flirty they had been and how much they had enjoyed singing with each other.

Kurt really was way better than the girl he performed with later, whether it was because of his voice generally beating hers or because (even though he kept denying it) there was a whole lot of feelings between them. And the feelings were not platonic.

Kurt too was freaking out. He thought about how ridiculously fun and cheesy the whole song had been. And how much he had hoped that Blaine would lean in just a bit more further in and close the distance between them at the end. And how he had later told Mr Shue that he loved Blaine.

They were brought back to earth from their memories when the singing began. Just before, Blaine had done a little twirl and dance step, leaving the girls sighing about how cute he was.

Kurt's voice was perfect for the part. And he and Blaine harmonized well. Very well in fact.

When Kurt got up and started skipping away from the other boy, everyone from New Directions rolled their eyes or made exasperated faces (well, apart from Finn, who was probably the only one who hadn't noticed the sexual tension between the two boys).

The two boys on the screen rested on the sofa, the smaller one approaching Kurt who suddenly ran, leaving a dazed Blaine, staring at him with his hand hovering over the place he had been sitting.

'You can play the piano?' Rachel asked, while stopping the video. Even though she knew her voice was to die for, she was always a bit angry at herself for not learning how to play. She could always start now, but whenever she thought about it something else popped up.

'Yes. And the guitar' the curly haired boy replied.

She stared at him in awe, as did Kurt. He knew about the piano, but his friend had somehow managed to forget to mention the guitar. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't find that extremely cute.

Mike snapped everyone out of their looking at Blaine, who had started to feel uncomfortable. He pressed play and increased the volume which did the trick. All the faces returned to the computer while Blaine mouthed 'thanks'.

20 seconds later they were stopped by an annoyed Santana. 'Look at you guys' she said 'What's the distance between you? 10 centimeters?' She had stopped it in the moment when Kurt was standing behind the couch, while Blaine was on the other side and both of the boys had leaned forward causing them to be very near.

Both of them blushed and the taller one walked up the laptop and pressed play, looking anywhere but Santana and Blaine.

The song came to an end with both of the boys sitting down on the couch, Kurt of course, in his typical way, one knee on the other. Rachel grinned when she saw it. She really did miss the countertenor who had always fought with her for solos. Glee really wasn't the same without him.

'So, did you learn anything?' Mercedes asked Blaine and Kurt, hoping, no praying, that they would at least talk about their feelings.

'Yes' replied Blaine 'Never ever let Wes and David have a camera and delete their YouTube account as soon as we return home'

Everyone held back a groan. Well, that is nearly everyone. Quinn, Santana and Mercedes looked at each other, before getting up and walking to the two Warblers.

'THIS IS RIDICULOUS!' screamed the Latino. Then the three of them took the boys under their arms and practically dragged them to the guest room, leaving a sniggering group of people in the other room.

In the other side of the house, the former, or still, Cheerios let go of the men.

'As Santana said before, this is getting ridiculous' Mercedes said while Kurt glared at her for wrinkling his jacket.

'Yes' Quinn interrupted, using her nicest voice possible 'Look you two, Blaine you like Kurt and Kurt you like Blaine. And not in the "friend" way. So we're going to leave you know and you will sort out this thing going on'.

With those words, they ran out, but of course staying at the other side of the now closed door. The gestured to the rest of the group, who joined and trying to stay as quiet as possible , eavesdropped on their good, but oblivious friends.

Meanwhile, Kurt was awkwardly looking anywhere but Blaine. Both of them gathered as much courage as possible and cleared their throats.

'I want to tell you –'

'Quinn was ri –'

'You first' Kurt told Blaine, finally looking him in the eyes.

'Umm, well, I just want to say that Quinn… Quinn was right. My feelings for you are more than platonic. They can't even be qualified as friendship feelings. Every morning I wake up wondering when I'll get to see and what the two of us will do together. I want to make sure that you're happy all the time but I so don't want to be another Karofsky and I realize that you might not feel the same way about me and if that's true, then can we please at least stay friends because I can't live without you.'

He finished his monologue and he gazed expectantly at his crush. Kurt's green/blue/gray eyes were staring up at him from those long eyelashes of his. They told him everything he had to know. They were filled with love, hope, happiness and not a hint of fear.

'You could never' Kurt began, moving closer and closer 'become another Karofsky. Because with him it was unwanted, and here I'm more than willing'.

The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt's lips were on his, slightly hesitantly. He kissed back and could feel Kurt's smile. After all these months of pointless denial, the two boys finally got what both of them had been searching for : having the person they loved, love them back.

Behind the door, everyone high fived and laughed, happy for their friends.

Two hours away, Wes and David were sitting expectantly waiting for news from their friend. They really hoped Blaine and Kurt had realized they belonged together.

Suddenly Wes' phone rang. The two Warblers rushed to open it and looked at the message.

_All it took was a couple of months, lot's of denial, loads of inappropriate joking from us and it happened. Kurt and Blaine are officially KurtandBlaine, if the fact that they've spent the last couple of minutes making out tells us anything. Love, Mercedes xoxo._

The two boys looked at each before running out of the room and screaming in the hallways 'Blaine and Kurt are together!'

They were met with a lot of sighs saying 'finally', as well as an angry English teacher yelling at them because they had woken her. Oh well, their two best friends were together. Let her scream all she wants.

FIN

**A/N : I would just like to thank all the readers and reviewers who sticked with this story for so long. Please tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
